The Odds Are Never In My Favor
by S-N16
Summary: Summary: Harry Potter finished Hogwarts and went on to become an Unspeakable. He meets Delphi Diggory on a personal project in America and just so happens to stumble upon the right strawberry farm, something's bound to go wrong. Right? *Finally complete.. I don't know if that makes me happy or sad*
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One: HP

I finish signing my name at the bottom of the page of paperwork. No one said that being an Unspeakable didn't come without it.

A diary flops down onto my desk from an ever growing tower of paper, books, and photos.

I stare at it before deciding that now was as good a time as ever to deal with it.

The diary had come into the Unspeakable's possession a few weeks after the end of the war. It was in Lucius Malfoy's hold until he was arrested and administered the dementor's kiss.

I opened the diary to the first empty page. Which, to say, was the first.

Evidently the diary wiped itself after each use. I didn't mind that, I wanted to know if it remembered the information after it cleared it's pages.

_Dearest Tom,_

I scrawled. I pause, my quill poised above the page, ink gathering at it's tip. _What will his reply be, _I wonder, wanting to know.

_'Good lord, not another Ginny.' _He wrote,_ 'Always 'Dear Tom' this and 'Dear Tom' that.'_

His reply, was almost instantaneous, _so_ he did remember.

Laughing aloud because indeed, I am not another Ginny, _I _was another Harry Potter.

The ink finally dripped onto the page, splatters of it covering the page. The ink brought me from my thoughts back to the real world.

My quill was ready to write, my hand inches above the page as if frozen in time.

The reply I wrote to him was an empty, air-headed one that would shine the wonderful author of it in a dunder-headed light. Aloof, cheesy, and incredibly useless.

I shut the diary and reached for the papers I was signing before the diary fell off my desk. Finishing the signage, I snatched the book from the floor, no doubt Hermione would shout at me when she returned from America...

How she would know the book was dropped I would never learn. Book-whisperer. That's what Ron called her.

As I walked through the short corridors, thumbed through the pages, noting one, the very last page, had a few indistinguishable words that I would read after I had given Don the papers.

I found Don in his office, filing papers.

"Don, Don?" I said, nearly shouting.

"What Potter?" he snapped.

"Do you have papers so I could take a couple of days, weeks, worth leave? " I asked.

"Why would you want that?" he questioned. "In all seven years you've worked here, not once, not_ once_, have you ever taken a minute absence. What's changed?"

"I found an item that needed immediate attention and will likely take me on a _grand adventure. _Like I haven't had enough of those... Look, Don, I don't even know. I don't even know where to go right now. Heck, I don't even know when I'm going to be back."

"Sheesh kid, have the time you need."

"Thanks, Don," I said.

He passed me the papers I would need and I filled them out as I walked back to my office.

Finally having the courage, I opened the diary to the ink-splattered page, reading the words: _Potter go WEST, you idiot because you're an immigrant. Go visit the damn statue of your lady._

The words were at least helpfully written against white paper, compared to the rest of the page, neatly lining the borders in red ink. Like blood.

I could feel myself sinking back into the dark hole, the hell that held memories I had locked away.

_Screaming, Bellatrix was screaming, cursing anything in her line of vision. I ducked, my eyes closing as I let my magic flare, protecting me. A glimmering shield, eerily red, surrounded us. A dome of safety, Bellatrix pounded on it, screaming, curses flying towards it but I couldn't hear her. Couldn't see her. Hermione's blood was streaming down her arm, the cut on her neck had rivers too, a knife she said. _

_If it was a knife, it could be a knife again._

_I reached for Dobby's hand, letting him take us to somewhere safe. Safe and away from here. Anywhere safe._

_In a last moment of madness, Bellatrix pulled the knife and threw it, ripping it's way through my retreating shield, it impaled itself in Dobby's chest, then we were gone, away from the pain._

_I opened my eyes, one, blinking at the bright lights, then I blacked out._

As I came to, I saw that I had sank to the floor in my office, calming myself, I wasn't there. _There _was destroyed. I couldn't go back.

I locked the memories away in that dark corner of my mind and stood up, finding my cup of water on my desk.

Taking a sip, I decided in that moment I would go wherever the diary took me. Nothing worse could happen than time being rewritten and a new war, worse than the last happening. Maybe I would find someone who could help me.

I packed up my office, leaving the signed papers on the table, and floo'ed home to grab the things I would need. Other than the standard clothing, food, and toiletries, I brought the diary, my potions, the few I had, and... I was forgetting something. Something in me wanted to grab the Hallows. So I supposed I might as well.

I sent Hedwig out with a letter for Hermione and Ron telling them I would be in America "for work," which, technically, I was. They were there on their honeymoon, touring the country for the next two weeks.

Luna and Neville were also away visiting a Magical Herbal estate in France.

After I called them I thought about what I was about to do.

Leave my home for an unknown amount of time to adventure into the great, wide, world.

Seemed like a fail-proof plan.

It was odd though, that Riddle would make me go west. I knew there were interesting things to do, visit the statue, which Riddle presumably wanted me to do, and other stuff. But _why. _ Sure, I had researched the lore and everything related to pure-bloodedness out of curiosity. The Deathly Hallows were a touchy subject in most house-holds. After Dumbledore's death, any talk of them was silenced, now only whispers were heard, and even then, only in Knockturn Alley or worse places.

I took the floo back to the Ministry, arriving at the sixth floor, Magical Transportation. Through all the chaos of people rushing hither, letters flying overhead, scattered documents being swept into piles only for one to walk into one, I found Liz. Why she would willingly work in this chaos... I supposed she was the cause of the chaos a majority of the time.

"Liz, I need your help to go to New York."

"Hey punk, how ya doin'? Why do you need to go to NYC? Why do you need _my_ help going there?" She spit-fire asked me.

"1, I am not a punk, honestly, you act way too much like Tonks to only be her half-cousin six or something times removed, you act more like her sister. And 2. It's none of your business about why I'm going there."

Liz started walking away. "It is too my business. Tell me and I'll send you over, no-hassle."

"Liz, you're technically hassling me right now, but whatever. I need the 'key so I can find something or someone. I'm not sure."

Liz stopped walking so fast, I almost bumped into her.

"Okay," she said, "have your key. Over there," she motioned with her arm to a platform where people were departing from, "is where you'll Portkey from."

She passed me a business card and spoke the charm to turn it into a portkey. She shrunk my stuff and sent me on my way.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: PJ

AN: Blest is short for Isle of Blest, a place in the Underworld. Enjoy!

S.P.Q.R.

Percy Jackson, wait no, scratch that, _I _was not a happy camper. Since I had come to camp half-blood when I was 12, it had been an uphill battle. Fighting monsters, battles in the arena, quests, this was the one summer I had actual time to relax.

And then Rachel had arrived at the camp, she had been excited to finally meet everyone and had become an honorary Athenian. She had been really fidgety and I think she took it out by teasing me, making jokes, besting me at cards, but sometimes she took it too far and I snapped.

Sure I had practice being patient because of _him _but I could usually get away to my room before it ever happened, but at camp, it was harder.

This time it had been with a dam water gun. I had been talking with Will Solace when she shot me with the water gun. I had been talking with him about capture-the-flag plans for next time.

I honestly love Rachel, she's a great friend, definitely unique. There's nothing wrong with the times she does that but the times she goes, Annabeth.

"Percy, you're good to go whenever. Do you want to head to the Mess with me? You were my last patient." Will Solace was done making sure I hadn't bruised my ribs after getting thwacked there in Capture the Flag.

"Nah, I have to run down to my cabin and grab something before I eat. You go on ahead, I know you're dying to see Nico." I told him, already hopping out of bed. Will blushed and thwacked me in the back.

"Hey!" I exclaimed, "Aren't doctors supposed to be nice to their patients?"

"I'm off work," he replied.

I jogged the short distance to my cabin, grabbing Riptide and the little capsule of seafoam Calypso had given me long ago.

I met up with Annabeth, Rachel, and Grover. Will and Nico had found a little table in the corner to eat at.

"Annabeth," Grover snapped his fingers to get her attention away from her computer. "Do you think that it's possible to get fat from eating hot-dogs and cans?"

Annabeth mumbled something.

"What did you say?" Grover asked.

"I said, 'oh probably.'" Annabeth picked a strawberry off her salad.

"B-but they're _healthy_!" Grover complained.

"So?"

As Annabeth and Grover got into a heated debate, I locked eyes with Rachel. She nodded and snuck Annabeth's computer to me. I opened it up and saw that she was helping Leo with the last measurements for another Archimedes Sphere. Grinning, I saved her progress and closed the window. I handed Rachel the computer back and stood up.

"I'm going to turn in." I yawned, dumping my tray into the fire and left the Mess. I did _not _want to be around when Annabeth found out what I had done. Let me assure you that I will take the blame.

I waved to Rachel as I saw exit the Mess to go to her cave. I walked back to my cabin and peeled off the band-aid with an "ouch." I let myself melt underneath the shower's warm water.

As I step out of the shower, a towel around my waist, someone knocks at my door. I dry myself off as fast as possible and pull on a random blue shirt and a pair of shorts. The knocking is frantic as I open the door.

"Hi Jess, what's up?" I ask.

"Percy, thank gods, come quick, it's- something's wrong, two demigods, at least they have to be, stumbled into camp fighting for their lives, Percy, they were so bloody. Will says the girl will be fine but something's... Different about the boy, it's like he came back to life, even Nico admits that he's been seen around Blest." She pulled me along, shuddering.

Rachel was there, watching silently from the sidelines with Ella. I knelt forward to get a good look at what injuries they were dealing with. Nico passed him something in a glass bottle. It looked like something from a fairytale book. The blood red liquid swirled and I had to hold the guy up until he could drink. Helping him swallow it down, I risked a glance at Annabeth. She's glaring at him.

When I looked back at Will and whoever, I saw Will comforting the guy. Calming him down Nico smiled at his courter.

Suddenly, Will and Nico backed up and I could see a phoenix on the guy. Then, the girl with silver blue hair sat up nodded curtly at Rachel.

"Sister," Rachel said coolly.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: HP

As soon as I could think, I downed a Dizzy-Reducing potion. They helped after portkey travel. Looking around, I found I had landed in central park. I tucked the business card into my jacket pocket. Looking around, I saw a surprising amount of students wandering around for 1am. One of the students was pretending to conduct leaves in the wind with a "very refined stick."

Walking up to her I asked, "Hey, do you know where the nearest telephone box is?"

"Who're you," she asked, "some creepy perv. old guy?"

She waved her "stick" in my face. "I can hold my own."

I backed off slightly. "No, dear Merlin, I just got dropped off here from the portkey I took from London."

_If she isn't a witch, _I thought, _I will be in so much trouble when I get back to England._

"Fine, I believe you." She said after a long pause. "The nearest phone is probably in the Plaza. It's a minute walk, but with that limp I'd say probably around 5 minutes."

She flipped her long white-blue hair over her shoulder. "I'll take you. By the way, I'm Delphi. Delphi Diggory."

"Harry Potter." I replied. "It's what, 1 am? Why are you still up?"

"I _wasn't_, but since I'm the closest Magical Being in the area, they notified _me_ to pick _you_ up. Be grateful." She says this nonchalantly, as if she's never heard of me. Thank the lord for small mercies.

"Alright, alright, I'll back off. I'm sorry for interrupting your beauty sleep."

We walk in silence the rest of the way. When we were arriving at the telephone box, Delphi suddenly stopped walking and asked, "What's hissing in your bag?"

"I'll show you when we get there." I replied.

We arrived at the phone booth in a matter of minutes. My leg was hurting whenever I put weight on it. It felt as if there were a thousand needles poking it. I dialed Don and left a voice message when it went to voicemail.

"Don? I know it's around 7' o'clock over there. I'll probably be visiting for a few weeks. See you then?" I hung up.

"Now will you tell me what's in the bag?" Delphi asked.

"Pestering me won't get you anywhere." I replied, but shrugged my backpack off anyways. I sat down on the curd and pulled out the diary.

"This," I say in explanation, "is Voldemort's teenage diary."

"So he was a trans!" Delphi exclaimed.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, he kept a diary, took a tiara, had a favorite pet, although, it was a snake, a special cup, and an insane infatuation with a teenage boy."

"Do girls actually have a special cup?"

"Oh, absolutely." She shoved me off the curb. "Who doesn't?"

"Boys?" I questioned.

I opened the diary to the first page and saw that Riddle had erased the previous words with new, ink splattered ones.

_Good job, Potter, you found Delphi. One of my favourite brands of strawberries are located here. Don't die my heirs._

_Tom M. Riddle_

The diary signed off. We stared at it and them at each other.

Delphi spoke first.

"Okay that was weird. I know I'm related to him closely, but how then are you related to him?"

"Long story," I said.

"I have time." she said, sitting down on the curb. "It's not like there's anything else to do. Besides, what are you going to do this late at night?"

"I have no clue. Are you sure you want to hear it?"

Delphi nodded, "Yep."

"Alright, this story goes way back, back to the generation before the Peverell Brothers." I sat down on the curb with her.

"Why the generation before?" Delphi asked.

"Because. Now, let me finish the story. 'It was a dark, dark night. The winds howled and rain danced on the roof tops...'"


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Story Continuation

AN: For you pronunciation geeks out there, Gemadel is pronounced "gem" like a jewel, "a" like uh... like uh... when you don't know the answer to a question, and "Del" is pronounced like Dell computers.

Disclaimer: Not mine, although I pride myself in coming up with a wonderful name such as Gemadel!

I know the 3 brothers aren't triplets, but it was easier to write them, I think it makes them seem a bit more brotherly and makes their efforts against death more... (insert emotions here.) I don't know... More _ Something...

Enjoy!

S.P.Q.R.

_It was a dark, dark night. The winds howled and rain danced on the roof tops. Gemadel was halfway through her second trimester, already showing quite a bit. She wasn't kidding when she had told the others that she was having triplets. Gemadel already had the names picked out, Cadmus for the first. Antioch, for the second, and for the last, Ignotus._

_A gust of wind blew leaves into Gemadel's face. A ribbon danced in the wind. Gemadel stretched up to catch it. At a glance it had looked like a single grey ribbon, but upon further investigation, Gemadel concluded that it was actually a braided piece of tanned leather. Black, grey, and white strands were intricately braided together._

I pause, wondering if Delphi had fallen asleep yet. It had been a long night for both of us. She hadn't and nudged me in the knee to keep going.

_Gemadel let the leathers fly away in the wind and pulled out the three coins she had placed in her pocket. She gripped them tightly in her hand, one coin for each of her children. Gemadel hitched her skirts and hiked the remaining meters to the dream catcher that swung lazily on a branch._

_She did not get distracted by the beautiful object, although she had no doubt that inside it contained a great many goods and evils. She pushed aside a curtain of green moss and ivy. As she walked under the archway of two trees she looked up. A tall, spindly tower peeked through the branches._

_Gemadel traced her hand around the tower, knocking every few steps. She found a Wood & Stone door held up by the stones around it._

_When Gemadel knocked on the door, the old butler answered._

_The butler led her inside and together they walked up the spiraling staircases. The empty tower echoed with every step they took._

_As they traveled, Gemadel stepped back and took a long look at the butler. She noted that he carried himself with an extravagance and superiority that was masked, but there. She remembered the wise, old hag, who had warned her about this place. _There is only one person in the tower, my dear, _she had said._

_Gemadel thought on this for a moment and then spoke to the butler, _"My Prince, it has been a long while."

_She would leave the prince to answer however he would have liked. At a crossroad, the prince led her right instead of left. In the distance she heard a dragon roaring as if it knew that it had lost a meal. After a few quick turns the pair reached a glittering portal._

_Gemadel thanked the prince for his help and passed through to the other side. She stared in awe at what she saw._

_A cherry tree surrounded by ashes stood alone. A halo caused by a rainbow surrounded it. It looked as if a springtime rain had just ended. As Gemadel watched, petals floated from the tree to the ground, where they landed, they burnt to ash and a small line of smoke flew._

_Gemadel walked forward until she knelt at it's base. She wished on each coin and placed it in a branch._

_She stood letting the tree's petals grace her presence. She walked through the old tower by herself, only a dim light guiding her. As she exited the rickety spire, she waved at the prince, one last time. Gemadel continued on her way out and paused as she neared the dream catcher. She, just like all the others who passed here before her gathered a strand of her hair and plucked it from her head. Gemadel tied it taunt._

S.P.Q.R.

_Four Months Later, Cadmus, Antioch, and Ignotus, were born. I suppose you could say that they went on to do great things, although, in my opinion, they made terrible advancements in magic._

_Antioch built the Death Stick out of Thestral hair which were animals he breeded. The wand's wood was that of a Cherry tree. The wand held it's match in an Ivory tusk wand which held a line of copper within. -_

_Antioch lived a long, lively life that ended shortly when he was attacked in his sleep after besting an old nemesis in a duel. Antioch left behind no heir and no will. All his belongings were distributed between Cadmus and Ignotus._

_Cadmus often buried himself in his work, sometimes not being seen for days. There was a time when they had gone looking for him, only to learn that he was simply investigating a new rock, which we now know as the Resurrection Stone._

_Cadmus died bringing back his wife, but because she was separated, as if by a veil, he was led to death by testing his own Veil of Death going to his wife. Cadmus' family was grief stricken for some time before Ignotus too found his own calling._

_Ignotus created two items held as "most valued" in wizarding society, the pensive and the Cloak of Invisibility. Ignotus was known for his love and care for magic, and chose to go on to master both Charms and Runes, becoming one of the most valuable wizards in this day, or, shall I say, days past._

_Ignotus lived under the cloak of invisibility to see my birth and the prophecy made. At that point, he was no more than a family friend. And although he was a family friend, in the year I was on the run, together we became close. He vowed to die for me and so he did. For as I was shot with the killing curse, Ignotus took off his own cloak and chose to accept death like an old friend._

_And from above, Gemadel smiled at what her children had accomplished._

"And that's the story of how I'm related to you... Long, long, ago our great-great-great-great... Grandfathers were brothers."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: HP

_"And that's the story of how I'm related to you... Long, long, ago our great-great-great-great... Grandfathers were brothers."_

Delphi nodded, "Alright, I get that and it's because you're younger than my dad, and he would be what? Almost 80, he can count you as one of his heirs?"

"Well, heir, they don't count girls in Britain, but yeah."

"That's..." she trailed off.

"Messed up? Weird? Awkward?" I said, trying to fill in the blank.

"Something," Delphi finished, "definitely something."

"Fair. How well do you know your dad?" I questioned.

"Well enough to know that his favorite strawberries are from _Delphi's Strawberry Service."_

"And that's located at?" I prompted.

"It's headquarters are at 3.141, Long Island Beach, you have to go to the Statue of Liberty to get there, and even then, you have to drive for a while after that, their motto is '_only the strongest survive' _after the Spartans. Whatever adventure you're currently planning, you better be inviting me. I've already sacrificed my beauty sleep for this."

"Weird. I wonder why I mean, it's a strawberry service, well, we'll find out tomorrow I guess. Where are we crashing tonight?"

"The Plaza is never completely full and they are staffed all hours of the night. Seeing as we're celebrities, we could crash there for the day. It's actually not that uncommon. There's also the added factor that the whole hotel is wizarding. In the morning, I will need to get my things, but after that, we can head to the Statue of Liberty."

"Sounds like a plan."

We head inside the Plaza and instantly I get bombarded by 19th century feels. The gold and tan color scheme was lit up with fairy lights. People sat in chairs grouped together around the lobby.

I was startled out of my reverie by Delphi tapping me on my shoulder.

"I got us a room, it's 245." She passed me a copy of the key card.

We followed the signs until we reached the elevators and went two floors up. We easily found our room and crashed as soon as we set our stuff down.

S.P.Q.R.

The next morning I awake to Delphi snoozing on the bed next to me. The sun is streaming in through the open window. It's warm, but not unbearably so. I look at the clock on the bedside table.

10:25. I roll out of bed, landing on top of my backpack from where I left it last night. I dig out a change of clothes and head to the bathroom to shower.

When I finish my shower, I see that Delphi's ordered room service. She left eggs and bacon out for me.

I hurriedly wolf down my eggs and pack up. I nod to Delphi when she says she's leaving and that we can meet back up at 11 when the first boat leaves.

I check us out of the hotel with my Gringotts key. I hailed a taxi and asked it to drive me to the Empire State Building.

We arrived at the Empire State Building in just over 5 minutes. I paid the cab fare which was overly expensive and looked up. A skyscraper that looked as if it had 600 floors was standing tall. All around me were people taking millions of selfies on their phones. I took a right and started walking.

After I crossed from Broadway to Union Square, I passed through the park. I glimpsed at my watch and saw that already it was 10:40. I had 15 minutes to get to the dock from where we would take a ferry to Liberty Island. There would be an hour between when we arrived and when we needed to leave.

I easily found the subway station where I would ride it four stops and then get off at Battery Park.

It was 10:55 when I found Delphi near the docks holding our two tickets. She has a black backpack slung on her shoulder and I can see the outline of her wand in her pocket along with a phone.. The line for the ferry was short, the popular hours were around 3 to 6 pm. We boarded the ferry and it left Battery Park.

It took exactly 15 minutes to get to Liberty Island. In that time Delphi called the guy who would pick us up. I looked out over the rippling water. The ferry churned through the water like butter.

When we got off the ferry, I grabbed Delphi's arm and she fumbled to put her phone away. We wandered around the island before heading over to the wooden dock.

A little boat is waiting there for us when we arrive. A girl with brown hair tied back in a ponytail greets us.

"Hi Delphi, I'm ready to go when you are. Just be careful getting in and out, falling overboard is no fun. Oh, you don't know who I am, I'm Philippa." She glanced at my head. "You must be Harry Potter."

"I am." I step into the motorboat and Delphi drops in behind me.

"So guys, where are we going?" Philippa asked. "I can take coordinates if you have them."

"40.967088, -73.061761." Delphi said. "It's in the sand so if you drop us a little ways off beach then that's fine."

Philippa plugged them in and turned on the music. I relaxed and looked out over the waves. The water sloshed against the sides of the boat, almost lulling me to sleep.

Suddenly, out of the corner of my vision I spot another boat following us.

"Step on the gas!" I shout to Philippa. We instantly shoot off and behind us it looks like an earthquake rippled the water. I grab my wand and shoot off a curse. The hit boat falls behind but we don't slow.

We reach the coordinates in a record time and I hand Phillipa a wad of cash. For things. And as a thank-you.

Delphi and I hop out of the boat. The water reaches my knees. I grab our backpacks and we trudge to land.

I can hear the other boat in the distance and I hope that Phillipa doesn't encounter any trouble getting home. We reach dry sand and we run to the trees. The motor boat passes us and we travel through trees as swiftly as possible.

We reach a road and decide to follow it west. Delphi pulls out her phone and says that we're on the right track. We get to a crossroad and Delphi consults her GPS. We hang a right and walk for a while in silence before she speaks.

"Even if this is a fraud, we'll at least get strawberries out of it!"

I laugh even though it's not that funny.

"True." I say.

We take two more right turns and then go straight. Behind us I can hear a creature. I draw my wand and Delphi does the same. I turn and fire a stupefy right as the animal growls and pounces.

The lion thing falls at my feet.

"A Manticore. I learned about them in Greek Mythology in eighth grade." Delphi says from behind me. "Finish it off. Here, it's Celestial Bronze, it'll send it back to the Underworld."

Delphi passes me a Rapier. I stab the lion- Manticore in the stomach and it disappears. Left behind are two of the Manticore's spikes.

"Be careful, those are poisonous." Delphi warns me. I levitate the spikes into my backpack and we hurry on, our wands still drawn.

A few minutes later I spot a row of strawberry plants and we begin running. When we have only a few meters left I notice a hissing sound from behind us.

A hissing that sounds like a basilisk. I turn slowly and shut my eyes. Delphi does the same and we turn back to back.

We fire spells at random. I feel a rush of cold air and then dread. A fang pierces me and I fall. Delphi strikes the basilisk with her Rapier and in my last moments I summon Fawkes to me.

SORRY for the late update, major case of writing procrastination, not writer's block!

S.P.Q.R.

Obliviate your nightmares...

Please review!


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: PJO

I stare at Rachel. What does she mean _sister. _I never knew that Rachel had a sister and felt kinda disappointed that she never told us.

As soon as the two people were stable, Will had some other Apollo campers take them to the infirmary to watch their vitals.

Rachel beckoned for all of us to go with her to her cave. Once all of us were there, she spoke.

"I know you're all wondering why I called her sister. Well, we aren't exactly sisters. Not like actual sisters. We aren't blood related either. I think that the easiest way to tell this is to say that Apollo made a prophecy and made 7 Delphi's. Each Delphi held a different part of a soul and each time a Delphi dies a new one is born a Delphi. And the place and looks of the Delphi fit the spirit or part of the spirit that they take on. So even though the original Delphi was in Greece overtime, all the Delphi's have migrated across to the states."

"Like the gods?" Annabeth asked.

"Yes."

I guess it makes sense and I think that Will and Nico think so too because they take that moment to leave. I suppose I should be going too before the Harpies kill me. But I have a question that needs answered first.

"Rachel?"

"Yeah Percy?"

"What's kept you from trying to find the other Delphi's?"

Silence answers me.

"Well, I guess I should tell you. There's a prophecy. And Delphi's dad knows it. And I guess I freaked out when she came because that means her dad, who, by the way is dead, is trying to fulfill it. Which will be slightly problematic. I think that's why the other guy is there. To help. With the clean up. Before any of this makes sense, you have to know the prophecy."

_"On night of Blood Moon  
_

_Blood spilt shall be great_

_The Augury  
_

_The Phoenix  
_

_The Wise  
_

_And Old-named_

_Will gather eight to unite  
_

_But four shall retire  
_

_before the night_

_Delphi's keeper bears three scars  
_

_Mind  
__Of Body  
_

_Of Soul_

_To heal brings Ashes  
_

_To harm brings Clouds of Pain  
_

_The odds are in Delphi's hands"_

"The thing is, Blood Moon is in a week and Delphi being here this close to Blood Moon is playing with fire. If only two of us bond then we won't be able to bond with the others until next eternity. So, we all have to be together if we want to bond. Percy, don't worry about it. It'll be fine. Go to bed."

But I did worry about it. And for that reason I was distracted as I bounced from tree to tree on guard for the harpies.

I decided to drop by the infirmary to see how the guests were doing. Will was still awake so I said hi to him and asked of he needed anything. He said no but the guy was up and that I could talk to him.

I ended up falling asleep next to him.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: HP

"Delphi." I croak. One of the kids pass me a glass of water. "What the heck happened?"

"Well..." the kid trails off. "I think it would be better if I go get Will to explain this. He was there." She runs off.

A few minutes later "Will" enters the room and the kid sitting next to me stands up.

Delphi wakes up when the door shuts.

"Hey Harry." she says sleepily. That's when she notices the two other people in the room. "Who're you?"

"Do you want all the titles?" The blonde asks.

"Let's say, no. It's better to get to know someone by how they act drunk rather than what they do sober." Delphi replies.

"Smart logic. I'm Percy Jackson, this is Will Solace, and the other important people you will meet, (NO PUN INTENDED I SWEAR ON THE STYX) are Chiron, Rachel Dare, Nico Di Angelo, and Annabeth. Along with the rest of the seven and Reyna." Said Percy.

"I'm Harry Potter and she's-" He got cut off.

"Delphini Diggory, a pleasure." She cut in quickly. "Do you know where Rachel would be? I need to talk to her."

"Well, it's about 10:30 so she's either at breakfast, in her cave, or at the big house." says a guy who appeared out of the shadows.

"Nico, meet Harry and Delphi." Percy says.

I gulp. I know Nico, not well, but whenever I visit Death I see him around.

"Harry, can I talk to you for a moment?" Nico asks.

"Sure," I reply.

"Delphi, you're free to go find Rachel as soon as one of Apollo's cabin checks you over. Willow!" He shouts.

Willow comes in and leads Delphi to another room. Percy leaves too, because he has to go tell Chiron that we're up. So it's just Will, Nico, and me, left. An awkward silence before Will starts checking vitals and whatnot.

Nico's just sitting next to me in the chair that Percy vacated. Will has to ask me a series of questions. Percy's back. He pulls Will into a side room to talk about something. I can see their lips moving, then Will nods.

They come back into the room and before the questions begin Will says that I can say, "Battle Scar" if I want.

He askes me to take my shirt off, revealing scars, both from _them _ and the war. For a few of them I simply reply that they were from the war and gave curt answers about the marks the Dursley's left.

"Red." Will says. I can see that all of them want this to be over. I don't want it to last either.

"Blood." I say. More specifically, blood everywhere.

"Stick."

"Wand."

"Family."

"Dead."

"Brothers."

"My Fault. Sorry, that was two words."

"No matter, continuing on. Seven."

"Times."

"Delphi."

"Friend."

Will finished the check-up and he let me go. He passed me a map of the camp and let me leave with Nico. Nico leads me to his cabin.

I sit down on his bed and he, to state it simply, interrogates me.

It wasn't exactly an interrogation but...

"Why were you in the Underworld? If you died, how am I still alive? How are you back? Why are you here? Why did you come? Where have you been? I looked for you when I was in England. Hadrian, tell me!" he breaks down.

"Shh," I whisper to him. Evidently it works and after a couple of minutes he's calm enough that I can begin to answer his questions.

"I wasn't... dead. Yes, I was... shot, but I hadn't been placed yet. And they went through my memories, they probably altered them a bit, but they sent me back here. I think they knew that you would need to be here for why-ever I'm here. So I didn't really die, though, I got a full tour of your dad's.

"I came because of Delphi's dad... It's a bit confusing. I've been in England but also in Austria and Germany. I'm sorry." I say.

I remember what my soul remembers...

**Who should be Delphi's keeper?**

**Should there be Solangelo or should Harry and Nico be together?**

**What does his soul remember?**

**Find out in 2 chapters! Or maybe I'll be evil and have the Conch Horn sound...**

**Thanks for reading!**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: PJO

I awake to Will shaking me, about to douse ice-water on me.

"Percy, get up, he's waking up." He fails at dragging me into another room, while he would normally pick me up with ease. I wasn't even resisting. It made me think that something was wrong. I remember falling asleep next to him. Will probably moved me after he was done making sure the guy was okay.

"Will, when was the last time you slept?" Will ignores my question and goes back to mumbling something about me needing to ask him a question. He walked out of the room and into a side room and I walk into where the dude is kept.

I took a seat next to him and wait for everything to start.

The dude woke up first and the other followed. When they woke up, I left to go find Chiron, let him know that they were up.

I wandered around camp looking for Chiron half-heartedly. My mind was still on what Rachel said.

The memory flashed over my eyes in a second.

_"On night of Blood Moon  
_

_Blood spilt shall be great_

_The Augury  
_

_The Phoenix  
_

_The Wise  
_

_And Old-named_

_Will gather eight to unite  
_

_But four shall retire  
_

_before the night_

_Delphi's keeper bears three scars  
_

_Mind_

_Of Body  
_

_Of Soul_

_To heal brings Ashes  
_

_To harm brings Clouds of Pain  
_

_The odds are in Delphi's hands"_

The memory made me think about what Rachel had said after.

_"Don't worry about it." _It made me worry about it. I spot Chiron playing a card game with Selma, Charlotte, and Everest.

Everest was the oldest of the trio, at 16, while Selma and Charlotte were both 14. They were sitting in the front porch of the Big House playing a game called Bradburn Pinochle, a revised version that they brought to Camp.

The three of them had been rescued after the war. They were all friends at school, noticing that they were all outcasts. Chiron was on a team with Everett and the girls were against them, so far, the girls were winning, which against Chiron was an unusual thing.

I stand on the ground watching them play a round before interrupting.

"Chiron, Will says that Delphi and Scarhead is up." I tell him.

Chiron transforms back into a centaur and gets down from the porch. And we head towards my cabin so I can change before we go back to the infirmary.

"His name is Harry Potter, though, I'm glad you have a nick-name for him. You went to Rachel didn't you. She explained things, I presume?" He asked.

"She explained most things, not all though." I replied.

Chiron nodded. "There are secrets meant to be kept until the time is right."

We arrived at my cabin and I ducked inside to change. When I got back out, Chiron was gone. I walked to the infirmary and saw that Will was going to begin the check up. I pull him into the side room to ask them about the prophecy.

"Will, you're a son of Apollo, right?"

"Yeah, duh, Percy, why do you need my help?"

"I'll talk to you afterwords, did you say that he could call 'battle scar" right?" I ask.

"Oh, man!" He exclaims, "That's what I forgot to say, thank you Percy!"

Will runs back to Harry and I sigh. Grabbing a legal pad next to me and a pencil, I start drawing. I'm not very good at it, but I like it. It's relaxing.

Will returns and I make him go back to the Apollo cabin after signing out. He needs sleep. I don't think he's slept since a few nights ago. He's been up since the patients crossed the border.

**_A SHORT MOMENT FOR WILLIAM:_**

I fall asleep as soon as my head hits the pillow and I feel Percy tucking me in.

He's amazing.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: HP

I am sucked into the memory.

_-1940-_

_It feels like yesterday. Bullets ricocheting around me. I see a child in the distance. Fighting. He couldn't be more than six. But whenever someone tried to attack him, they dropped. Many were learning not to approach him._

_So he learned to attack them instead. It was like he traveled through the shadows._

_He had a yellow star on his shoulder though. One with a silver dot in it. He is important. To important to let escape._

_But that's exactly what I did._

_I approached him. I don't fire anything but a tranquilizer at him. It hits it's mark, but he was going out anyways. He was slowing down, his fight slowing. But he was going down fighting._

_I left him on the ground. I knew I should bring him in. I couldn't. So I left him there, not knowing if he would die or live._

_\- 1943-_

_Three years had passed and I hadn't seen the boy since then. I hope he escaped. Thoughts like this, though, could get you killed._

_I can see a form shivering just outside of the barracks. It's tucked away in the shadows, but as a trained soldier I can hear the gravel scratching against the ground in a different way than how a boot would crunch._

_I walk over to the figure and see that he's clutching a note._

_He looks different. But he is still the same little boy fighting for his life._

_Picking him up, I feel how light he is. I place him on the doorstep and write on the note, ' Take care.'_

_For a year, I see him working with the others, still too skinny._

_-1944-_

_Four years since I first saw him, he has grown up. He is no longer the innocent little boy who had seen death, he was a warrior, and for what I was about to do would save his life, but kill others._

_I had retrieved the poor child from the barracks and walked through the gates. I commandeered a tank and drove near a base. Dropping off the tank a mile away, I walked until we reached the base._

_I was led into a room, empty. The white walls covered with a white ceiling._

_It was not quite empty, a notepad lay on a table bolted to the floor. A pen tied with string was laying next to it. I walked into the room, the boy following me. He was dead on his feet._

_I wrote a quick note, explaining most things. I tied a strip of canvas around his arm._

_This is a letter explaining why a Nazi would walk into here, willingly._

_I will tell you most things. Not everything._

_It all started in 1940. I was fighting. I do not doubt that in your eyes I am a villain or the "Bad guy."_

_I found him fighting, winning every one, but he was tiring. I shot him with a tranquilizer and left him. I was unsure if he was alive or dead._

_I saw him three years later, he was in the shadows, nearly hidden. I placed him in a bunk and watched over him for a year._

_Now he is around 11. He had seen war, he has seen pain._

_He is 10. Spare him. Kill me but spare him._

_For even if you dip me in the river Lethe,_

_The soul has scars it will never forget._

_K.G._

_I leave the room. Managing to leave the boy behind. "He will be in a safer place." my traitorous mind tells me._

_I take a glance back only to see a man in black going in to get him._

_As I turned back around, I faced two guns. The twin shots fired killed me instantly._

\- FLASH BACK END-

In my next life, I still remembered the boy, he was my hope at the Dursleys. My first letter that Hedwig delivered was to him. I look over at his nightstand. He still has it.

I touch his arm and feel a cord of canvas, worn with time.

I stare down at Nico who had fallen asleep on my chest. Somehow. Somehow this little boy has lodged himself so deeply in my heart that I would do anything for him.

A girl comes in, spotting us she smiles and leaves us be.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10: PJO

After I tuck Will in, the conch horn sounds for lunch. I dart through camp to the pavilion. It still hurts to see less than 50 campers there, although there are more coming in everyday. Less quests have been going out, but there's the feeling in the air that something big is about to happen.

I just hope that it's not related to the prophecy that Rachel told me about.

Nico isn't there and neither is Harry, I assume that they're still talking. I don't see Delphi anywhere, maybe she's with Rachel but I doubt it.

I turn to look at Delphi as she walks in, not with Rachel but with another girl. She's new, and her parent is Demeter.

Clovis is with her, and they're laughing at something. The camp turns to watch them and Chiron stands up.

"This," he motions to Delphi, "is Delphi. She, along with her companion will be staying with us for the time being."

Delphi nods along with what he says, giving her two cents.

The camp turns back to their food but I hear whispers drifting along wondering who she is, why she's here...

For the most part, I ignore them until Annabeth comes up to me.

"Who's the new girl?" She asks.

"You mean Delphi?"

"Yeah. How did she get into the camp, she hasn't been claimed yet, has she?"

"I don't think so, but I wasn't there all the time. Did Clovis and..." I'm still blanking on the other girl's name.

"Hawke Reign?" Annabeth fills in.

"Yeah, did they give her a tour?" I ask her.

"I think so, are we still going down to the lake after lunch?"

"If I'm still free." I reply and begin to wolf down my lunch.

Annabeth heads back to her table finish hers. I think about where I'll be going to school in the fall, normal things any teenager would be thinking about.

I finish lunch and decide to meet Annabeth at the beach. On the way, I see two shadowy figures darting around. Remembering that Nico and Harry weren't at lunch, I let my guard down a little.

I spy Nico sitting with Harry on the dock.

I have no clue if Nico is a cuddler or not, but he's laying with his head on Harry's chest. I sit down, close enough to hear them but far enough away that they don't notice me.

Annabeth finds me at the beach and sits down next to me and we lay there, listening to the water lapping at our feet.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11: HP

I wake up from the weight on my chest shifting. Looking down I notice Nico laying on top of me, somehow when we were asleep, he must have shifted. I smile and run my hand through his hair which is surprisingly soft, almost like bunny fur.

He wakes up and we decide to walk around camp during lunch because it would be rather awkward to explain everything, even to Delphi.

He brings me to the Strawberry fields for "lunch" because his boyfriend, Will Solace, wouldn't let him shadow-travel outside of the camp borders.

We walked around camp for a while, him pointing out things that he wasn't allowed to tell me about before.

Like the fact that he was here.

Although, I suppose that if his boyfriend had to tell him that he wasn't allowed to leave the camp unless it was approved by someone else, then he probably wasn't here all that often.

We ended up near the forest. Nico decided to surprise me by shadow-traveling me between trees.

It's worse than Apparating for the first time. Or even side-along Apparition. I believe that I puked each time we stopped. But when we finally reached the the docks, Nico was smiling, which was good, compared to the fact that he was almost crying earlier.

We lay down on the wooden planks and he sighed in peace.

"So, what do you want to know?" He asked.

"Well, for starters, how did you hide the owls from your friends?" I questioned him.

"After the first letter, which came while I was at boot-camp, Hedwig delivered all the letters to me while I was alone. Although, while I was in the Labyrinth, Percy found me sending one off. He left it alone though, which isn't what Annabeth would've done. But she didn't know me as well. Percy still hated me but he didn't think I would join the dark..." He told me. "I'm trying to remember what I've told you. "

"You didn't say anything about Camp Half-Blood other than that it was 'a camp you went to in the summer that toured the world sometimes.'" I help out.

"But I talked about the monsters?" He asks, unsure.

"Well, after I turned 13, yes. I had told you about fighting the European Basilisk." The only reason I had told him about that was because he had been killing the men in 1940.

"Oh. I remember now. The Tom dude still alive?"

"Well... It's complicated. He had split his soul into 8. That must have been a pain for your dad... Who's Hades?"

"Yeah, Hades or Pluto, the switch doesn't bother him as much."

"But half his soul is inside the diary. He's technically a child of Poseidon but in his Norse form... He had control over water, which includes poisons. He ended up manipulating the basilisk venom off of his soul, which remained intact. This part of him is held within the diary and after he split his soul.

"I did not know this until after I had completed school at Hogwarts. And he was "dead." His soul inside the diary only contains him until he made this Horcrux. He did not know this information and is "dead." He believes that he is dead, so he's stayed dead. After he had passed to the other side, this part of his soul is now completely separate from the insane side.

"We stumbled on this diary when the Aurors looted through Malfoy Manor after the war. Draco Malfoy moved to France after the war and Lucius and Narcissa passed. They passed the diary off to the boss of the Unspeakables. Since I dealt with all that is dark soul magic and death, it was passed to me.

"That's how he's living. He doesn't remember much about anything... He's like an Oracle but... not one. He knows a lot but he is not all-knowing. He has no recollection of being 'Voldemort.' He goes by a few names, but we like to call him 'Tom' as per his original name..."

"Oh. I haven't seen Hedwig in a while... did she... you know... pass?"

"She passed but now I have Cuddles." A snake slithered out of my jacket pocket.

Nico jumped back in surprise.

"I slept next to that thing?"

"Yes, and you didn't have a problem with it then, be nice to her!" I told him, "She won't bite you unless I say you've turned..."

He lay back against me, okay with the snake now that I explained that.

I sat back against the dock and watched the waves crash against the beach and dock.

But an uneasy feeling still sat in my stomach.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12: PJO

The conch horn sounding wakes us from our peace. I open my bleary eyes, only to have the setting sun burn into my eyes.

Somehow, we had fallen asleep by the lake. We got up, but our legs had tangled together and we both fell into the water.

I suddenly had a flashback to being in Tartarus. The water surrounding me, drowning me, suffocating...

_The air was thick with the mist and the poisons that Akhlys had thrown. _

_It was as if I was watching the scene in slow motion._

_I had a glint in my eye as I moved the poisons through the air back to her. I could feel Annabeth pulling on my sleeve. Trying to drag me out. I closed my eyes and let go. _

_Let my eyes close._

_Let my power release into the ocean._

_Let myself go._

I looked up, a wave crashing. I could see a shadow trying to swim up. I reeled my power in, trying to contain the force trying to escape. I swam up to help her to the surface. I push her above the water and swim back to the depths.

Annabeth breaks the surface and I can see her asking if I'm going to play capture the flag. I shrug, undecided. If I play, I would be at my regular station in the creek.

The depths were a comfort after the flashback. Looking around, I see the fish and the occasional piece of seaweed floating around.

I want to sleep.

I want to sleep and never wake again.

But I know I can't. I can't leave Nico, Jason, the seven, _Annabeth, _alone.

I can't make Nico wait another century for me.

I can't let Jason be alone. Not after we had gotten close.

I can't leave the camp. I am a leader.

I don't think that they would know what to do if I stayed down here forever. Forever. It seems so short. Forever and a day is only 24 hours longer than forever.

I swim up, hearing kids shouting, yelling, laughing. The swords clashing, people running through the woods.

I climb out of the water, checking my pocket for Riptide. After Tartarus, the weight brings me comfort.

I slip through the woods and into the creek. The slippery rocks almost making me lose my balance, I draw Riptide and wait.

Two people crash through the bushes and I draw my sword, one of them draws theirs as well and while the other tried to sneak pass, I grabbed them with the water to make it feel like they were walking through a puddle of honey.

I turned their sword out of their hand and it clattered to the ground.

I could hear one of my teammates running back with the flag. They jumped over the creek, and kept running, planting the flag into the ground.

A firework of blue went off, made by the Hecate and Hephaestus cabins.

While everyone was celebrating, a haunting voice left the words, "five days left, Perseus Jackson, five days," echoing through my mind.

The game had taken my mind off of the newcomers and Rachel's prophecy but it was always there.

Suddenly, a cry went up, then another. Apparently, both Delphi and Harry had been claimed.

I ran over to them, Harry had a simple crossed torch above his head.

Above Delphi's head though, was a golden sun was dancing above her head. But the circle was cut in half. Another symbol, two crossed torches were also above her.

Hecate and Apollo had claimed them.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13: HP

When we noticed that Percy and Annabeth had fallen asleep we crept off the dock as silently as possible.

After wandering the camp for a while we found an empty clearing in the woods.

We chatted about unimportant things before I asked the question that made the mood drop to below zero.

"Why is everyone..." I trailed off, not being able to find a word.

"Depressed? Sad?" Nico filled in. "We just went through a wars. And not without losses."

" Do you want to tell me about it?" I ask him.

"Percy Jackson, the boy back there? He led the war... I think he was 15- no he was 16, when the war ended. The way the war was ended, was by the dude they were up against... he killed himself. Luke Castellan. That was his name."

"Oh." Was all I said.

"He was 23." Nico added on unhelpfully, "so yes, 'oh.'"

We moved onto other topics but the conversation still lingered at the back of my mind.

There had been a war.

Nico hadn't told me.

Percy Jackson led it.

And a suicidal dude, Luke Castellan, ended the war by killing himself.

It sounded... emotional and something that would be important in the future.

It also sounded like my suicidal plan when I was 17.

Apparently, me and the Luke dude had that in common.

The conch horn sounded and we rushed to our team's meeting area. They quickly discussed the strategy and the team split up.

I went to guard the flag from high in a tree, my wand twirling between my fingers. A camper ran past me, and I shot an excellently aimed "stupefy" at him.

He fell to the ground, frozen and I moved to a different tree, watching my back.

I found Delphi on the ground, a few trees away, bruised, and took the spell off her. She jumped up and said a "thanks" before moving on. I climbed into a tree and looked around. One of the Apollo archers was sitting in a tree near me.

A spark of blue went up, signifying that the game was over, and that we had won.

I climbed down from the tree and smiled.

I joined the party near the campfire.

I noticed a strange glowing light coming from both me and Delphi.

Looking up, I saw we had been claimed.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14: PJ

"All hail Delphi, Child of Hecate, Legacy of Apollo, One of Seven Souls." Chiron's voice rang out across the clearing. "All hail Harry Potter, Child of Hecate, Slayer of Voldemort."

We bowed respectively and a camper from the Hecate cabin took them to get settled in. When they were gone, Chiron called a meeting for the Camp Counselors.

We gathered around the ping-pong table, all 14 or so of us. Katie Gardner, Connor and Travis Stoll, Annabeth, me, and a few others. We were waiting for Will Solace and Lou Ellen. Will was still healing a kid who had sprained his ankle during the game, while Lou Ellen was giving Harry and Delphi a tour of their cabin.

We talked about plans for the camp while we waited for them to arrive. Chiron and Mr. D were in his office discussing something. I could see an Iris Message in his office, but nobody was in the frame that I could see.

The Iris Message ended and I motioned for everyone to quiet down. We could hear Chiron and Dionysus almost-shouting in the other room but it was incomprehensible about what. They opened the door after a minute of eerie silence. When they entered the room, Chiron looked tired while Dionysus just looked put-off.

During the meeting we discussed the standard "how are the campers doing" and "is there anything that needs to be changed."

Will quietly snuck into the room and nobody noticed until someone brought up the sustained injuries during the Capture-The-Flag game. We all looked over at him, not noticing that he had arrived.

"The games are becoming more... Aggressive." He spoke slowly, "More and more campers are coming to the infirmary during or after the games. We aren't out of supplies, and we won't be for a while, but there are definitely more injuries happening."

Chiron acknowledged him and asked if we had anything else to report. We didn't and the meeting adjourned, but not before Chiron asked me and Annabeth to stay back.

Lou Ellen arrived to the meeting in the last minutes and had nothing to comment on. I noticed that she gave a curt nod to Chiron when she arrived, which was unlike her. Normally she was like a brook, a fountain of energy. Before she was claimed, we thought she would be a child of Apollo not Hecate.

After everyone had left, Delphi and Harry stepped into the room. Dionysus left too, probably to find a group of camper who wanted to play cards with him. No one ever did, but that didn't stop him from bugging everyone and asking.

Chiron led us to another, separate room of the big house. A smaller table sat in the middle of the room, surrounded by chairs. He motioned for us to each take a seat, which we did hesitantly.

"You aren't in trouble." Which was a small comfort to us, but a comfort still.

Delphi spoke next. "It's about the prophecy isn't it."

"What Prophecy?" Annabeth asked, curious.

"The All-Prophecy. I'm surprised you've never heard of it during your extensive studies." Rachel arrived from the shadows. She was probably there all along, knowing her. She took her seat, the last empty seat at the table.

"Can you please recite it?" Chiron nodded at both Annabeth and Rachel. It was a solem, truthful nod, not like his other types of acknowledging nods.

Rachel nudged Delphi and she stood up sighing.

"_On night of Blood Moon_

_Blood spilt shall be great_

_The Augury  
_

_The Phoenix  
_

_The Wise  
_

_And Old-named_

_Will gather eight to unite  
_

_But four shall retire  
_

_before the night_

_Delphi's keeper bears three scars  
_

_Mind_

_Of Body  
_

_Of Soul_

_To heal brings Ashes  
_

_To harm brings Clouds of Pain  
_

_The odds are in Delphi's hands"_

"You know what it means though?" Annabeth questioned.

"Part of it. We're working it out but we won't know what it truly means until it's come to it's completion."

"And that it?" Annabeth prompted.

"We have a guess to who the people are, and we have a guess to who the eight we will 'unite.' The Augury is me, it was a nickname I took for myself. It's after the Irish Phoenix. The Phoenix is most likely Harry. The phoenix in our was the 'light' and Harry fought as a leader for the 'light.' Then 'The Wise' has to be you or one of your siblings. Your mother is Athena and you pride yourself in your wisdom. 'Old Named' is Percy after his name-sake, Perseus.

"The eight would be the other girls holding Delphi's soul... Which we will have to find on our quest. Unfortunately. The four returning would be you three. And the completed soul of Delphi." Delphi explained. "After that... We don't know. Harry was sent here on a quest. The time has come for the Delphi's to unite. Be the end in ashes or in glory, we don't know. Yet."


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15: HP

"What do you mean, 'yet?'" The voice came from Percy, who had been quiet throughout the meeting like me. He was a good leader and a good friend. He wasn't someone you would want to get on the bad side of. And sometimes it worked against him. He was too loyal. He took each death too hard.

_Like you when you were younger, _my traitorous mind reminded me.

He wasn't asking for himself either. He had seen prophecies like this. _' Olympus preserve or raze' _It wasn't like that prophecy. It wasn't like my prophecy. It felt ancient. Older than the gods themselves I would almost say.

"Well, like all prophecies the meaning is unclear until it comes to pass... Is there anything else Chiron or has the meeting finished?" Delphi was curt in her response, impatient about something.

"Well," Chiron began, only to be cut off.

"You're sending us on another quest." The way she said 'another' sounded like she was sick-and-tired of them. "One where we could die. And I was hoping that I would get a break this summer."

She stared at Chiron until he gave in and nodded, confirming her thoughts.

"You'll leave in the morning." Was all he said. Rachel and Delphi stood up and stormed out. Most likely to argue somewhere.

The rest of us left the meeting, I think we were all feeling somewhere between angry and excited. Having never been on a quest, I could only assume it would be something like it was on the run in my 7th year.

I found Nico near the lava rock-wall. Pulling him away I dragged him to the dinning pavilion. He stares at me until I break and start talking.

"Hey," I say.

He stares at me.

"I'm leaving tomorrow." That gets a reaction out of him.

"They're sending you on a quest." It's not a question. "And I just got you back."

I nod, knowing that it's better to just let him vent.

"Let's go pack." He says and we start off to the Hecate cabin.

While we walk to my cabin, we review the rules we made when we were kids.

"Avoid Nevada,-"

"Send letters."

"Listen to your gut."

"Protect those with you."

"Never give up." We say in unison having memorized it like prayer long ago.

We arrive at my cabin and you could hear a couple of kids trying to sing. Trying and failing. It sounded like... There is no comparison. It was worse than the Junior Hogwarts Choir directed by Filius.

I grabbed my things and dropped them off in Nico's cabin so we could get to dinner in time.

**I decided to keep this moving so that you don't have to keep reading the same thing aka conversations over and over but from different points of view. While I have parts that I want the group to be split up, I will tell you in advance, or in the A/N.**


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16: PJO

Dinner was it's usual affair. It was normal for a quest to go out each summer, the Oracle being restless, so when Chiron announced the quest no one was surprised.

The fact that it was unique peaked a few people's interest but not many. The fact that new demigods were going was a source of drama. Although both were older than many there, they were new in terms of arriving at Camp Half-Blood.

Most people continued on with their dinner, talk drifting to other topics. Siblings and friends wishing them well on their adventure.

A few people stood up and wished me luck, but with all the quests I had been on they were mostly newer demigods who had been dared to approach "The Percy Jackson." It wasn't annoying, but sometimes I wished I could leave on a quest without all the fan-fare.

After dinner was campfire. As per usual, the Apollo Cabin sang and they were beautiful. I left early, still needing to pack and not wanting to do it in the morning the moment I woke up.

I finished packing quickly, only bringing the few things I brought yearly. As I was finishing packing, just zipping up my bag, I could hear Will and Nico walking back from the campfire. They were cute together. Albeit an unlikely couple, they were good for each other.

That night, I fell asleep listening to chirping crickets and the harpies flying over the cabins.

In the morning, I woke up to Annabeth banging on my door, shouting at me to get up.

Rolling out of the bed and onto the floor, I stood up. Changing into my standard outfit for quests, I grabbed my backpack and headed outside, bleary. The rest of the group was already waiting for us by Thalia's tree, ready to go. Delphi's blue and white hair was tied back in a ponytail while Rachel had opted for two buns.

Argus drove us to the nearest bus stop and handed us some cash to pay the driver with. We boarded the only bus that would take us all the way to New York and quickly found seats near each other.

I somehow fell asleep to the oldies music playing and the bumpy road we were on.

When I woke up, we were in New Jersey and I instantly knew something was going to go wrong. Not only because of my first quest but also my gut told me a monster was on our bus.

I should have listened to my gut right then.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17: HP

The bus rolled to a stop outside of the Trenton Transit Center.

"15 minutes for gas and then we're off. Board or leave, but this is the last stop before we head back!" Announced the driver.

We shook Percy awake and payed our fare. He kept looking around, as if something was following us. We got onboard the west-bound train quickly and found seats. Percy was fiddling with his pen. Three other ladies from the bus also got on the train with us. As we were approaching the Delaware river, they stood up together and announced that they needed to use the bathroom.

They walked to the back of the car where we were. Two of them went to the back while one took a seat near us to wait.

The car was relatively empty, except for us and the ladies, it was empty.

They all wore hats, a knitted sweater in pastel colors, and long pants. The hat wasn't unusual outside. The sun was shining down on us and no clouds were in the sky. But on a train with air-conditioning? It should've been the first clue that something was up.

One of the women walked back through the door and asked Percy, "Do you know where the bathrooms are, Perseus Jackson?"

At this he immediately uncapped his pen and it transformed into a gleaming bronze sword. Annabeth quickly drew her dagger and motioned for us to grab our things. Delphi, Rachel, and I grabbed our things along with theirs and made our way to the back of the train. We were the last car on the train. Drawing our wands we opened the door and stunned the lady.

Behind us we could hear the tell-tale ripping of clothes and the hiss of snakes.

Gorgons. They were Gorgons.

I didn't dare look back but I could only hope that Percy and Annabeth would be okay. We unlocked the chains stopping us from exiting the train and jumped.

I landed on the tracks, rolling to a stop. Delphi wasn't as lucky, landing on her feet, the impact looking like it jarred her jaw and shattered both her legs.

Rachel had opted to shimmy down off of the train, she landed on a beam, perfectly balanced.

Inside the train I could still hear the sounds of fighting. Suddenly, Annabeth burst through the door clutching her dagger. She jumped from the train and stumbled to the ground as the train sped away from us.

"Percy." She gasped.

Rachel helped her up while Percy fought the last Gorgon. He knocked her out with the flat of his sword.

A shrill screech warned us that the first Gorgon was waking us. Percy stabbed it in the heart, golden dust sweeping out of the train and onto the tracks.

As he jumped off, Percy shouted, "And it's Percy thank you very much!"

"So," Rachel said after a long pause, "what now?"

"Well, we should probably keep moving." Annabeth said.

"And by the way, I should mention that we have arrived in Pennsylvania? It was such a warm welcome!" Percy comments sarcastically.

By that time, the train was just a small dot in the distance. We started walking along the tracks until we weren't on the bridge anymore.

Annabeth pulled out her cellphone and we all watched it turn into a computer. She punched in some numbers and we finally got to see exactly what our situation was.

It wasn't a great start to our trip.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18: PJ

Well...

That was a beautiful welcome to Pennsylvania!

It was easy enough. I just hope this doesn't happen every time we cross state lines. We left the tracks, not wanting to be run over by an oncoming train.

Annabeth pulled out Daedalus' laptop, opening up a map, she figured out exactly where we were.

There was a diner down the road and both Annabeth and me were hungry after the fight. A quick decision was made. We would walk and eat while still heading to... Somewhere. The next soul of Delphi's.

The shop sold sandwiches for cheap. They gave us a discount since we bought so many. It still ended up costing us fifteen dollars but it was still less than we expected.

While we ate, Annabeth filled us in on our situation.

"We're in Morrisville. It's not a big town. A few shops and what not but we should keep walking. There's a bigger city, Prussia, about half an hour away by car." She hit a few keys, then, "It'll be about lunch-time when we arrive if we walk."

Finishing my sandwich, I said, "Walk then?"

The rest of the group agreed and we threw away our wrappers into the trash.

And started walking.

Very quickly we noticed a stand holding bikes for rent. Half an hour cost ten cents. A sign above the bikes showed where you could drop them off at.

One was in Prussia.

How convenient.

There were seven bikes, two extra for anyone else wanting to go biking. Rachel hooked up her phone to the bikes and we headed out, speeding along.

We chose not to take a scenic route, instead opting to bike along busier roads with sidewalks. Delphi and Rachel directed us west, letting their gut guide them to the next Delphi.

As we rode we spotted a shoe, nails, paper bags, a pumpkin, and a pencil, all along the roads in the shoulder.

For anyone driving by it must've looked weird to see teenagers and a few adults all biking in a group.

Maybe it wasn't as strange as it sounds but to see us biking on the highway going faster than some cars (alright, it was one car and an old granny was driving it. She was going 1 mile an hour), we had to look strange. Hitch-hiker backpacks and all, speeding along a highway? I would be curious at the very least.

We couldn't hear anything over the wind so we opted to play follow the leader. Annabeth was in front. Suddenly, she veered into a ditch, which caught us surprised.

We pulled over to ask what was wrong when we noticed why she had stopped.

Her leg was limp.

She had a gash the size of a pencil running down her leg. It wasn't deep but from the way her pant leg was soaked from the blood it looked like it had been bleeding for a long while.

At least since we had fought the Gorgons.

Why she hadn't said anything...

I found the gauze inside the first-aid kit and wrapped her leg up. She wouldn't be able to keep biking. And if she couldn't bike she couldn't walk. Which meant she wouldn't be able to keep going.

Harry fished her phone out of her pocket and passed it to Delphi so she could call 911, obviously not knowing the number.

The ambulance arrived and by that time Annabeth had passed out. We stayed until they had gotten her onto the stretcher and we gave them Camp Half-Blood's contact information.

When we reached Prussia we would need to message Chiron to tell him that Annabeth wasn't traveling with us anymore.

The rest of the ride, we rode in silence, mourning the loss of Annabeth and her help.

Before she passed out, she given us her phone, allowing us to have an extra way to contact camp.

When we reached Prussia, we sighed. The bike ride had taken longer than expected, the time was around late lunch and we were ravenous.

Finding a table at a cafe, we planned out what we would do next.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19: Cassandra

I swept my hair out of my eyes, sighing. Staring at my screen I shake my phone as if that would fix the blank page staring at me. I know I should start writing. I know if I don't start now, I never will. I know that my followers are waiting for the next chapter of _Stolen, Unbroken_. I know all this, yet, there is still a blank page.

Looking out the window at the chicken coop, I think about the plot. What I need to say, to tell to make my story come to life. The oven clock blinks next to me. It says that the time is early afternoon. I stand up, my joints creaking as I push the stool back. Walking around to the fridge, I reach to the back for the jug of orange juice. Pouring myself a glass, I sit back down.

My phone buzzes. It's a text from my friends.

_Party tonight, 6 at the Brooken, you coming?_

_Can't _I text back, _Empty page waiting._

And then it hits me. I begin my opening sentence.

_It wasn't long before dawn, only minutes. The crowd around me tensed in anticipation. I slunk through the waters, the seagrass rippling. In the distance , seagulls flew over the bay. The first edges of the sun began peeking over the horizon line._

_I stood in the water, watching, waiting. My heart was pounding fast- so fast. I stood, water pouring off my shoulders as the sun rose, just a little more. I held my breath, they had to do it. Now, today, or never. It had to be today. The solstice, the eclipse, and the comet._

_I closed my eyes, the early rays warming my skin. I let myself soak up the sun, it would be the last for a while. Maybe, soon, someone- something- would wake._

_I opened my eyes, just in time to see the asteroid hit the moon, sending it spinning towards the sun. A brilliant flash of light before an echo of the sun._

_And then, I was gone._

_When I awoke, I was standing in a meadow, the grass tickling my feet. A brook trickled along the edge. In the distance, I saw two children, brother and sister, playing in front of a manor._

_I looked at myself dressed in a light, flowing dress. The cool air chilled my shoulders even though a sweater was draped over them._

I stop writing. I reread it all. I hate it. It feels like a memory. It feels real. I want to delete it, but I can't.

A knock at my door breaks me from my stupor. I stand up, leaving my glass of forgotten juice on the table. Outside a girl with strawberry-silver hair dressed in "not country" clothes waits. When she sees me she waves frantically. Even though I've been living in the South my whole life, a proud total of 18 years, thank you very much, but I've never adopted that Southern hospitality idea.

I crack open the door and she begins her spiel at 250 wpm.

"Hi-hello-how-are-you? Sorry!" She slowed down. "Let me introduce us. This is Delphi," She pointed to a girl with silver-blue hair. "I'm Rachel, and that's Percy."


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20: HP

It was hard to let Annabeth go. But we were so close to their camp. She would've died without the assistance. Minimal medical supplies and without knowing _where exactly _ they would be going... An infection wasn't unlikely.

This is why I like magical camping while adventuring so much better!

Compared to the small town we had first stopped in, Prussia was much bigger, not as big as London or New York, but big enough to easily find a taxi without having to schedule one in advance. Which, in our case, was helpful.

The taxi Percy hailed, was, in all descriptions, unique.

He tossed a drachma into the road while shouting "Stêthi, Ô hárma diabolês!"

How sane are the people I am with?

But the coin sunk into the ground like smoke, but instead of rising into the air, it faded into the ground.

Moments afterwards, after lots of strange looks from fellow pedestrians, I didn't want to know what they saw through the Mist, a taxi appeared from the ground.

This... World, had to be either insane or very, very backwards.

We crammed inside the car, four to a backseat wasn't comfortable, but we made it work.

Percy tossed another drachma at them which they grasped, the coin being tossed between their hands greedily, bouncing into the air.

Finally, one of them spoke.

"Perseus Jackson," she said, but his name sounded as if it was being spoken by a snake, the 's"s in his name being drawn out. I looked at him, but he didn't seem worried, more relieved. "This is very far outside our range of service. Why did you call us?"

I almost threw up at their reptilian voice, if we had to deal with that for the entire trip to wherever Delphi and Rachel would direct us to... Rachel looked like the most sane person in our quest so I decided to ask her my question.

"Are you sure they aren't monsters?" I whispered to her.

Apparently, even if they only had one eye and one tooth, they still both had two perfectly good ears on each of their heads.

"We are the Gray Sisters, Harry Potter. We delivered Jason, we delivered Perseus, curse him!" The one in the middle spoke. That was when I noticed that they were crammed into one, large front seat, not three separate ones.

"What did Perseus do?" Delphi asked, almost shouting.

The car had suddenly become chaotic as the one on the far right began shouting directions, "Left on 68! Right on 71!" and so forth.

Still, the one in the middle spoke, "I am Wasp, _she _is Tempest, and _her, _she is Anger. Perseus was looking for Medusa, the cause of all our problems, Perseus, Hercules, bah! He hit me, whacked the eye out of it's socket, took it, demanding her location. Then he threw it into the lake, _the lake_! Took us years, _years_ to find."

The car accelerated suddenly and we were passing through Pittsburgh. How we had gotten there in minutes was alarming. Looking through the window, I saw that we were traveling at the speed of sound, darting past red lights, stop signs, and cars traveling at a normal speed along the roads. A glance at the speedometer showed the speed ticking higher and higher.

"We know where you need to go. The prophecy is clear. You must-" Suddenly, Tempest hit Wasp, and in seconds the front seat had become a free-for-all cat fight, they scratched, slapped, and bit at each other.

Then, as soon as it had started, it stopped.

Anger had slapped Tempest across the face, the eye flew out of it's socket and hit the back window of the car. Gooey ooze dripped down the window.

Then the silence was over and they were clamoring for it back, begging almost.

Delphi reached over to it and picked it up, pinching it between two fingers.

"What about the prophecy. Where do we need to go?" She asked, her voice level. The Gray Sister's attention snapped to her, and slowly Anger spoke.

"Give us back the eye and we can tell you dear." Was all she said.

"No. Wasp knew where we needed to go before. Where is it?" Delphi responded.

They bent their heads together, whispering. With their hands out of the way, I could see that the speedometer was still ticking up, at a much faster rate than before.

They broke apart and Tempest spoke.

"37*47'52.2"N, 122*28'21.6"W. That's where it is! Now give us the eye back!" Delphi tossed her the eye and the car screeched to a halt.

As soon as I stepped out of the taxi, I threw up. Luckily, we were on the side of the road, a long driveway stretched up to a farm house. A truck sat parked in the driveway.

"This is it." Rachel announced as soon as I was done. "A Delphi lives here."

We marched up to the front door, and rang the doorbell, prepared for anything.

Almost, anything.


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21: PJ

**TRIGGER WARNING: Self harm, it isn't gore (compared to my other stories), just a small mention, but if you _think_ it would trigger you, _please _skip from when Percy goes to check on Cassandra until the end of the chapter, please. Nothing major happens from thereforth, just them talking and if you do skip, anything they talk about will be discussed again later on so you WILL NOT miss anything if you do decide to skip.**

We thought we were ready for anything, everything, as we marched up to the front door. What we were not ready for, was a twenty-four year old girl to answer the door and Rachel to burst into song.

She didn't really burst into song. But I almost wish she had. It would've been better than the unintelligible words she had spoken.

At least the Delphi was nice?

She took us inside to her kitchen where she had a laptop set up in the kitchen, plugged into an electric outlet.

After introducing herself as Cassandra and asking us if we wanted anything to eat, which we said we didn't, she let herself out to use the bathroom.

I suppose I could've- should have- stopped Delphi when she went to open the computer, but as it is, I didn't.

She opened up the computer, it's screen open to a Microsoft Word document less than a page was written but when Rachel read it aloud over Delphi's shoulder it sounded like a published piece, not like a first draft.

Cassandra had been in the bathroom for a long while so I excused myself to go see if she was okay.

When I knocked on the door, I could hear her crying. It wasn't loud sobbing, it was muffled, not only because of the door but like she was holding a towel to her face.

"Cassandra? Can I come in?" I asked, hoping that she would let me.

"Y- Yeah." She hiccuped. She opened the door enough for me to slip inside and then shut it after me.

I stood frozen for a moment at what I saw. A bloody razor blade was on the sink, it had streams of blood dripping down it. I sneaked a look at the entire bathroom.

That was when I noticed a pregnancy test marked "Positive" next to the sink.

Taking Cassandra's hands in mine, I ran the tap. After I let the cuts wash out I found bandages underneath the sink that would work for keeping her arms clean.

I sat down on the closed toilet seat for a minute while I thought about what to say.

"Do you want to talk about it?" I finally decide to ask.


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22: HP

Both of them had been in the bathroom for longer than usual. Assuming the worst, I went to talk on them.

I knocked on the bathroom door, first, letting them know I would come in unless they told me not to.

I entered the room to find Cassandra tugging on her long-sleeved shirt. Why she was wearing one in the humid weather...

Percy was sitting on the toilet and Cassandra on the sink. She was tucking something into the trash can.

Since they weren't doing anything inappropriate I asked if they needed anything and said that the rest of us were wondering were they had "vanished" to.

Percy ran his hands through his hair and looked at Cassandra who shook her head.

Whatever was going on between them I wouldn't press for. It was private for a reason. I would hate it if someone read the conversations that went on with Hermione, Ron, and me in private...

Suddenly, I heard happy screaming from the kitchen. Cassandra and Percy shared one last look before we all exited the bathroom to find Nico standing on Cassandra's table. Seeing her, he quickly got off it, his face going red when he saw everyone staring at him.

I dragged him out the back door, wanting to drag him by his ear but thinking that he wouldn't appreciate it.

He also had a sword.

As soon as we were out of hearing distance, my rant began.

"Does Will even know you're here? Did you leave a note? How did you even _get _here? Not to mention the fact that there is no-way you are staying. Even if I _let _ you stay, did you bring anything with you? Food? Clothes? Your magical healing food? What are you planning on doing?" I knew I sounded like Molly but for the moment I didn't care. Nico knew Molly well enough, to let her howlers finish before he replied to them. She basically funded his food in the weeks he was in the Labyrinth.

I shut up, done with yelling for the moment.

"Don't tell Will. Please? Harry... I _had _too. Camp was getting... Too many people. I wanted to run and so I thought of you and then I appeared here. Wherever here is... Where are we anyways?" He answered, ignoring the other questions.

"West Virginia." I replied, curtly.

Nico nodded and lay down on the grass, taking his lead I placed my head on his chest. Together we lay on the grass listening to the wind and the birds.


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23: PJ

We could hear them arguing before it suddenly got very quiet. I wasn't surprised and left them alone, they wouldn't kill each other. Probably.

We took a seat around Cassandra's table, the awkward silence continuing long after the quiet had set in. Cassandra broke the silence first.

"So. Are they screwing each other and we should blast music or what?"

We all laughed because no, Nico had a boyfriend who he was very happy with. We told Cassandra as much, because Nico and Will were both out-and-proud.

Cassandra laughed at herself when we told her, pulling out her laptop, opening an empty document.

"Before we start. I have questions. Y'all have this... Aura, around you. So... What _are _you?" She asked us.

We looked at each other before Rachel spoke up.

"Well... You need a different explanation that most of us... How much do you know about Greek mythology?"

At her nod, Rachel continued, "Well, Percy and Nico, we had another girl with us, Annabeth, who hurt herself, but they're all what we call Demigods. Children of the Greek gods. Percy, Poseidon; Annabeth, Athena; and Nico, Hades. I'm clear-sighted, which means I can see through the "mist." What looks like two kids beating up a puppy is actually two kids killing a monster. The Mist covers strange things.

"Monsters are another part of mythology. They're dangerous and _very _scary." Rachel paused to make sure Cassandra hadn't gone into shock, which would have been bad considering her pregnancy. She hadn't so Rachel kept talking. "Now us, Delphi, you, and I, have a part of a soul. Part of the original Delphi's. It's confusing and so Delphi and me will explain it as we go on our little trip..."

Rachel stopped speaking so Cassandra could write down it all. Then she spoke.

"I've been having these... Flashbacks. They're like memories. I wrote what I remembered down from one. It was... I don't have a word to explain it. Weirder than weird?" Cassandra finished.

Rachel stood silent for a moment, thinking. She opened her mouth but didn't have an answer.

"I- I don't know. We'll look into it?" She finally said.

Delphi took charge and we finally got around to the topic we sat down to discuss.

How were we going to get to the next Delphi.

Harry and Nico walked in while we were trying to decipher where the coordinates the Grey Sisters gave us led.

I pulled out Annabeth's phone-laptop, plugging the numbers in. The map zoomed in on...

San Francisco.

We were supposed to get there in a day and a few hours.

We were going to fail.

While we talked, we also got to know Cassandra a bit more. After a long debate, she acknowledged that she had a van we could use to get across the country. It would be faster than walking, and less expensive than trying to find a taxi, so we accepted her offer.

After she packed her few things, leaving a note for her friends and family, we went to her garage. A van, the size of a small camper van sat there.

It was a sleek black color and would comfortably fit all of us, so we climbed in, with Cassandra driving, we were on the road again, this time, with two new people.


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24: HP

On the road. We were finally on the road again, this time, driving at a reasonable rate. Compared to the Grey Sisters, the speed we were speeding down the country road, kicking up dirt and gravel dust behind us was almost comfortable.

It was both exhilarating and frightening to know we were that much closer to, well, wherever we were guided. _And_ we had a goal. San Francisco.

We drove until three hours had gone by, our stomachs were growling, and all of us needed to stretch our legs and use the restroom. Cassandra pulled over at a rest stop next to the highway.

We filed out of the car, and when we were ready to get back on the road, Cassandra was back from buying food from the gas-station across the street, we clambered back inside the car.

Rachel offered to drive, Cassandra hesitatingly agreed, only after promising death to Rachel if she even _scratched_ the car. They switched drivers, with the setting sun, we fell asleep to the Jazz music Rachel had opted to play.

* * *

The car shuddered to a stop and I opened my eyes, bleary. Rubbing the sleep from them, I blinked and looked around. It was still dark outside, from what I could see past the curtains covering the windows. All around me, the others were getting up. Looking at the clock at the front of the car, I saw that it was 9 pm.

We had crossed through a few states while I was asleep and Rachel had likely stopped a few times for gas and to stretch her legs.

"We've arrived." Was all she said as we stumbled, ran, walked, and raced towards the house surrounded by identical.

We rang the doorbell, not really expecting an answer, it was later at night, after all.

Instead, a little boy around nine years of age opened the door and shouted back into the house, "Mommy! Nico's here!"

When we looked at Nico, the only look on his face was one of sheer terror.

A girl who looked like she was in her early twenties came to the door and when she saw the five of us, mainly Nico, she smiled and let us inside.

We walked into the home, as soon as we stepped foot inside the living room, Nico flopped onto the couch, taking one of two for himself, leaving the other for us to squish onto.

Squish we did, as we awkwardly sat next to each other. Delphi next to me, along with Percy, on Percy's other side, Rachel sat.

An older lady wandered into the room dressed in a pair of unicorn pajamas. Seeing us, she grabbed the nine year old by his arm and swiftly walked back out of the room.

As soon as she left, we could hear hush-hushed shouting from a different room.

Catching a few words, that I made out, I finally put together that the boy's name was Max and he was supposed to be in bed half an hour ago.

The girl who we assumed was a Delphi, rolled her eyes.

"Ignore them." She said.

Nico sighed happily which turned into a "harumpf" when she shoved him off the couch and onto the floor, taking the couch for herself.

Turning to Nico, she addressed him with a pointed stare.

"Care to explain why you're here with four other lunatics at nine pm, when you said you wouldn't be able to visit me until Thanksgiving? Neeks." She said it with care in her features but a cold look in her eye.

"Well it wasn't my idea to come here, I was asleep, Rachel, the red head was driving. Besides. Why would I come here willingly, when you're still here? Rylie." Nico sassed in return. "Shouldn't you address your guests Max kindly let in as well?"

Now we knew her name. Rylie. And that her and Nico were friends before this chaos became life.

Some sort of friends at least...


	25. Chapter 25

**Chapter 25: Rylie**

* * *

**This starts a little before the last scene, :) I also got my OC's mixed up last chapter. yes. They are in Tennessee, no her name is not Kassidy, it's Rylie, flame me for that would you. :P**

**This took way too long to edit and write, for that SORRY! It is a lot longer though, so enjoy!**

**Underlined is Nico, Italics is Rylie!**

* * *

It wasn't my fault the Max was still up and it was past 9:30! Honestly, that kid would never go to sleep, instead he would live to drive me up the wall! So when the doorbell rang and he zoomed to the front door to answer it, I was at least relieved it wasn't a group of strangers. For the most part...

Nico was there, and anytime Nico comes... He's not there to play games. He arrived with five others, two boys, and three girls. As they walked past me, I recognised their... Aura? It was like the myth of the Red String from Asian lore... We were meant to cross paths.

Maybe the stories Nico had been telling Max, that I may or may not have eavesdropped on, had some merit.

While I was letting them in, I saw that Nico's face was a stark-white, Max must've "spoiled his cover" as he would've called it.

Nico flopped onto the couch, his mood changing when he saw me. The others all squished together, the one with blond hair rubbing her eyes tiredly. Nico was basically falling asleep on the couch. With those to motions in my head, I made up my mind. They would not be going back on the road tonight. They could sleep here, or in their car, but they would not be going back on the road.

I shoved Nico out of my spot while mom finally put Max to bed. When I knew the screaming would be coming I just told them to "ignore Max." Like that was possible when he was having one of his fits. They still looked down the hallway when he started though.

I rolled my eyes and turned to glare at Nico. Even though we did talk aloud... It wasn't what the others heard.

_Why are you here?_

Should I know?

_Yes. _

...?

_Because you are in my house. With four other strangers. Mom is home. AND YOU WERE GONE FOR THE PAST SIX MONTHS. _

Oh.

_Yes 'oh'_

I was about to go off on him when I noticed someone snapping their fingers between us. We broke eye contact, still glaring at each other, albeit, less.

"Anyways. I'm Harry," Harry introduced himself, and then the others with him. "that's Percy." He pointed at the other boy, his lookalike.

"I can introduce myself, Harry!" Percy spoke. They had similar looks, but that was where the similarities ended. Harry spoke with a British accent whereas Percy's was... New Yorkish? The only person I knew from the Big Apple was Nico, and he traveled the world on a yearly basis, traveling anywhere from Northern India to Denmark, so he didn't carry much of the "standard New York accent."

At that point, the red-head grew tired of their bickering and introduced herself and the other girls. "I'm Rachel," she said, holding her hand out for me to shake, which I did. "Then the one with the dyed hair is Delphi. And lastly is Cassandra, our newest recruit." When Rachel called Cassandra a recruit, I raised an eyebrow. She continued, "There's a prophecy-"

I cut her off, turning to Nico, "That was real?!"

He looked at his companions sheepishly, then he looked back at me. "Yeah."

Suddenly, Cassandra ran to the bathroom. From the living room, I could hear her sicking up, the sound making me nauseous.

Percy ran after her, into the bathroom, holding her hair behind her.

"Anyone know what that was about?" Rachel asked, looking around.

Slowly, we all ended up looking at Harry.

"What?" He said defensively, "I didn't know anything about Cassandra being sick!"

We made our way to the bathroom where they were, Cassandra dry heaving into the toilet.

The scent of bile make some rise in my throat, after excusing myself from the room, I shut the door and listened against it.

"What's wrong?" That was Rachel.

"I'm pre-" she threw up again. "Pregnant. I'm pregnant."

"Do you know who the father is?"

Silence then a curt "no."

Oh. _Oh._

I stood up and left, she needed them, not me. She didn't even know me. I walked into the kitchen and started some hot chocolate on the stove, it would be done when they got out.

Even though the door was shut, I could still hear Nico and Percy yelling, not yelling, but most definitely arguing.

I could only hear snatches of their conversation but from what I caught, I concluded Nico had accused Percy of cheating on a girl, his girlfriend, Annabeth.

During that, the others shuffled into the kitchen, sitting around the dining table. I pulled the Christmas mugs out of the back of the cabinets and poured them a cup each.

The whole house got suddenly darker, shadows drawing closer to each other, before they went back to normal.

Nico had left.

Percy walked into the kitchen, drawing a hand down his face, he sat down with the others and folded his arms, his head flopped onto the pile he had created. I poured him a cup anyways, regardless of if he would drink it, one of the others would, or I would.

Nico came back, this time with another girl, she had blonde hair, curls that I would accuse her of using a curling iron to make, except for the fact that she was wearing a light blue hospital gown with an ugly purple pattern on it.

She introduced herself as Annabeth. The Annabeth. Then she rounded on Percy, who followed her slowly outside.

It was then my mother came back in, bringing an arm-load of blankets and pillows, she left the room after making sure everyone was comfortable. She was a carer like that. She wouldn't leave you alone until she knew you were okay. She was one of those people who worked better caring for someone. It explained why she chose to be a nurse...

Seeing that most of them had drained their drinks, I directed them to where they would sleep.

One on each couch, another in my room, the boys chose to sleep in the van. When Annabeth came back in, she could sleep on the window seat that spread across Max's room. I would sleep in the basement.

Cassandra was staring at the kitchen clock, not even paying attention to what I was saying. Her cup was drained, but when I reached to put it into the sink for later cleaning, her grip tightened on it, almost becoming like steel.

It was then, that _she_ decided to speak up.

_"Child of war, blessed by god, they will lead armies to battle, strength in numbers, unite the camps, Folke favors this one."_

As I came to, I drew in air, gasping for breath. It was always strange when _she _ took over. My vision cleared, and I saw that I was laying on the office chair, a spinney, purple overstuffed seat. One of them must've picked me up and moved me.

I was alone, the light was on though, so I stumbled to the hallway, figuring out where I was. I walked down to the basement, flicking on the lights, I made my way to the guest bedroom, falling asleep as soon as my body touched the blankets, barely noticing that my socks and shoes had been taken off.


	26. Chapter 26

**If you're reading this story while it's still incomplete: Updates on Sundays here on out. With everything that's going on in my life, Sunday's are going to work better as the day I update.**

**IMPORTANT A/N at the end too!**

**Anyways, back to the story!**

**Chapter 26: Percy Jackson**

* * *

_"Maybe," I thought as we ran, our screams blending in with the crowd's, "maybe, if I had convinced us not to leave, maybe we wouldn't be running right now. Maybe I would be safe. Maybe Annabeth would be safe. Maybe Nico would be safe. Harry, Delphi, Rachel," the names blended together while I ran aimlessly, bumping into people, not stopping to apologize, we were at a concert, no one would ask questions._

* * *

My back aches as I wake up and when I look around, I know why. The sun was rising when I remembered it as night, and I'm laying slouched across a seat in Cassandra's car.

I wipe the spit off my face and stand up, careful to not hit my head on the ceiling. Harry is still passed out cold, but that was expected. He's probably still suffering from the effects of jet-lag. The sun is just touching the sky, no one else is in the car other than us. Through the chaos of yesterday, I must've gotten more tired than I thought I was.

I opened the car slowly, hoping that it doesn't wake him up.

It doesn't and I step out of the car, jumping up the steps into Rylie's house. I try the door, locked. Ringing the doorbell, I see Max bounding down the stairs to unlock the door for me, his mop of bronze hair flopping left, then right, across his head.

He lets me inside and as we get closer to the kitchen, I hear snippets of their conversation.

"We can't-"

"I need to-"

"What about Max?"

"He'll... We'll figure it out."

"_How? How Rylie?_"

"Mom, I _need_ this."

A sigh, then, "Okay."

I step into the kitchen, Max following close behind, and as I reach for the blueberry jelly to spread on my toast, I hear him say, "Where's Rylie going?"

"She's going on a trip..." his mother trails off. No one knew where we were going next. We didn't even know where we were going next.

The rest of out breakfast was eaten in an awkward silence after that, the girls leaving to help Rylie pack.

Harry came up a little while after that, sitting down with a cup of burning hot coffee in his hands.

The Annabeth comes back into the kitchen wheeling a small suitcase, the others trailing after her.

"Ready to get back on the road?" She asks.

"No, but are we going to?" I shoot back, stuffing the last piece of bacon into my moth before I stand up, following them out, leaving Harry behind to wonder what just happened.

We make out way down the driveway and back into Cassandra's car. Loading up again, we're on the road.

Even before we reach the highway, I'm asleep.

* * *

I wake up to screaming. It's terrified, high pitched, I'm-going-to-die screaming.

Annabeth is still calmly driving, although I could see her knuckles turning white.

I looked behind us, the only things I could see were more cars. The screeching sound of wheels over a bridge make me realize where we.

Crossing the Mississippi River in a car, with a monster chasing us, surrounded by mortals.

Not the worst situation to be in.

Not the best, but definitely not the worst.

I turn back to the others, the only one in a thinking state of mind though, is Rachel.

"What's after us?" I have to shout to be heard over the screaming.

"Manticore! Didn't you and Nico face one of those before?" She shouts back.

Manticore, Manticore... Where had I-

Oh.

_Oh._

We were screwed. And if it was Dr. Thorn then he would have some beef with us...

"Let me out of the car." They didn't hear me. I unbuckled my seat belt and made my way to the front of the car. "Let me out of the car, Annabeth. I'll be okay, just let me out of the car."

"Don't make promises you can't keep, seaweed brain." But she opened the sunroof for me and I wiggled my way out through it, balancing on top of the car for a moment, judging the distance. Then I jumped, off the car and rolling onto the sidewalk.

The Manticore was closer now, of course it was. I had been a sitting duck for almost a minute.

The lion-scorpion was running, weaving between cars, faster than they were going. I knew if I blinked, it would vanish.

I wonder if the mortals thought it was a speedy bicycle. Or if they even saw anything at all.

A breeze whispers by my cheek. Without looking, I know who it is.

"Hi wise girl."

"If you're going to die, I'm dying with you."

"Who's driving?"

"Nico. Let's go!"

"Wait."

So we stood there, our caravan driving on without us. I watched until they were out of my sight.

I turn back to Annabeth, only to see her pinned

"I'm not here for you. I'm here for them. But you would be a nice revenge treat too. Shall I bring you to Death cold? Or will you come willingly?" The monster's breath is in my face, smelling like he never brushed his teeth, not even with a stick and charcoal, like the people from 1700's did!

His scorpion tail was flicking behind us, Annabeth was pinned down by one of his spikes. Annabeth was pinned down by his spikes.

_Annabeth was pinned down by his spikes._

The sides of my vision started to cloud with red.

"Percy! A little help here would be nice!" Her voice drew me from my thoughts. I couldn't get to her but I had a plan.

"Shh, wise girl, I'm thinking." I turn back to him. "If force equals mass times acceleration, why don't you run faster? That should answer your question, shouldn't it?" I uncap Riptide, it's bronze metal glowing. And for the minute, I don't think about what the mortals are seeing. I just attacked.

I sliced upward with Riptide, only to have it blocked by his claws. He swiped at me, left, right, but I blocked both times.

He stood, balancing on his back legs, as I tore at him. Only one thought blazing through my mind as we danced a dangerous dance, sword to claw, his body almost backing into traffic.

And then he lunged at me.

While we were fighting, Annabeth must've dislodged the spine from the steel fencing. People passing would wonder for the next year why there was a hole the size of a .30 Caliber bullet in the metal.

She flung the spike at him, he jumped out of the way at the last second, and the poison grazed his sides.

"You can't hurt me with my own weapon, pretty girl!" He chortled.

I backed up, walking backwards until we hit the barrier.

She's clutching my arm, face white.

"Together?" She asks.

"Together." I reply.

And we jump backwards, falling towards the water.

From above, I can hear the strangled cry of Dr. Thorn as we dive.

And then we hit the water.

* * *

I'm floating towards the shore as I wake up. The St. Louis Arch is hazy in the distance, but that could just be the sleep clouding my eyes.

The Manticore's laugh is still echoing in my brain.

He's not dead.

He'll be waiting for us on the beaches.

I'm cradling Annabeth close to my chest like a sea otter pup. She looks peaceful, sleeping like that. I almost don't want to wake her up, but I know she would kill me if I didn't. I shake her awake, guiding us a little faster to the land's rocky shore.

"Wise girl. Wake up, wise girl." I whisper in her ear.

She slowly woke up, and I shielded her eyes from the brightness of the sun when she opened them, blinking.

"He's not dead." Was the first thing she said, the second was, "Let's kill him."

What a beautiful sight to wake up to.

As we got closer to the land, I start walking in the water, the rocks and riverbed too shallow for us to float on anymore.

Annabeth stood up behind me and we trudged through the water, my powers making it a little easier for us to walk.

We reached the shrub-full shoreline and hauled ourselves out of the muddied water and onto the land.

I was refreshed but Annabeth looked as though she had been shadow-traveled. I wanted to tell her to rest, to go back to sleep, but I knew she would never hear it from me.

She grabbed her Yankee's cap and put it one. I could feel her hand in mine, pulling me along.

"Com'on!" An invisible person whispered next to me, "Before Dr. Thorn figures out where we are!"

So we ran, I must have looked like an idiot, being pulled along by something invisible, but so what? I would probably be categorized under "insane" if I went around, telling people that their short-haired kitty I just killed was actually a wild boar from Greek Mythology.

We ducked into an alleyway, away from any prying eyes.

"In here." Annabeth pulled me through a door marked "pit."

As soon as we pulled the door open, I knew we were in trouble.

The first thing I saw was the face of him.

The Manticore had found us again.

I looked to Annabeth, only, she wasn't there.

I couldn't feel her hand in mine.

Suddenly, Nico pulled up to the mouth of the alley, I could see him conversing through the rolled-down window.

Then, a spike hurled at the car, before Nico rolled the window up completely.

Annabeth's hand slipped back in mine and without even speaking, we knew the plan.

"On three." I mouthed.

One.

Two.

Three!

"Perseus Jackson!" Dr. Thorn roared as we ducked between his legs. I was already uncapping it, hoping that security wouldn't see it as a baseball bat or a rifle.

I did _not_ want my face on all the papers from Washington to Maine again.

I was met with the blaring music, screams from the crowd, and no space to run.

But run I did.

Shoving my way, left, right, just trying to get away from that exit.

Annabeth had dropped my hand but I could see the path people had parted for her, tripped girls, and shouting boys were all after her, but her mob would stop the Manticore.

Hopefully.

I looked backwards and for a split second, I saw I thorn driving itself towards me. I ducked, and it hit the stage.

He was after me.

"Maybe," I thought as we ran, our screams blending in with the crowd's, "maybe, if I had convinced us not to leave, maybe we wouldn't be running right now. Maybe I would be safe. Maybe Annabeth would be safe. Maybe Nico would be safe. Harry, Delphi, Rachel," the names blended together while I ran aimlessly, bumping into people, not stopping to apologize, we were at a concert, no one would ask questions.

So I ran, tearing through the crowd, spikes nailing the walls around me.

Then, like it was a dream, the world changed and I was out like a light.

* * *

I woke up to dim lights and Thalia leaning over me, cardboard boxes of packages were all stacked neatly in piles.

"Oh. You're awake."

"Nice to see you too, pinecone face." I replied in a friendly greeting.

Thalia stood up and left the tent, the cold wind breezing in from the open flap.

I had so many questions.

But I also had the feeling that none would be answered tonight.

* * *

**My muse for this story, I guess, has slowly been dying. I WILL complete it, but it will definitely be more... fast paced. I know what to do, I know where I need to go, but I'm just letting y'all know that you guys have maybe 10 more chapters, if that, more like 7 or 8, before this is over. I have loved writing this story and I'm definitely gearing up for the home stretch here.. I still don't know how I'm going to write the last chapter and the epilogue...**

**That's a lie... I have a rough outline but nothing permanent written down!**


	27. Chapter 27

**You will get another chapter tomorrow (or later today, depending on when you read this), this was for last Sunday's update, which was so late, very sorry, testing sucks, especially when it takes you up to 6 or more hours which you have to space out across your week...**

* * *

Chapter 27: Percy Jackson

Nico was steering us wildly through the city, trying to keep up with Percy and Annabeth from a distance.

We finally found them cornered in an alley, the- the Manticore, Rachel had called it- towering over them.

"What do I do, they're cornered Rach!" Nico was shouting, the others were still screaming, it was worse than Hermione's blood-rattling ones at Malfoy Manor.

At least there, we had a sort of a plan.

At least there, I knew what was going on.

At least there, I knew we would be okay.

At least there, I had Ron.

At least there, we had hope.

At least there, I knew what was happening.

_At least there, I could help them.  
_

Hermione called it my "saving peoples" thing.

Maybe that's why I like Percy, I can see myself in him.

But better.

He would be a better leader, he wouldn't shy away from taking risks, and he would be strong through the pain.

Not like me.

The car jolts and I see that they're gone, the door in the alley slammed shut again. Rachel finally snaps at the others to "shut up, they'll be fine."

As we turn the corner, the sun shines in my eyes, not bright sunlight, but more a silvery gleam, like the stars and the moon.

Maybe realizing that Greek Mythology's monsters existed had done something to my brain, but I would swear that the shadows brightened in their gloomy glare and that the sunlight dimmed, the warm glow turning silver.

From the shadows, twenty or so girls crept, if I had to give an age range, I would say the youngest was ten or eleven and the oldest about twenty. Half slunk inside, and the others taking up positions around the exits.

Suddenly, from inside the building, a lion's roar echoed. Birds took to the sky and spiders crawled out from the cracks and crevices. Rats scurried from the gutters.

And from the roof of the dome, birds flocked to the sky, from a distance I though they were geese but as they flew down, I realized that they were half human, half bird.

They screeched as they flew down from the sky, talons out, their drab feathers ruffled, making their glide more and more like a steep fall.

The eldest, a girl with short, spiky black hair and a silver cuff around her forearm shouted a command, I didn't understand what she was saying, but the others drew their bows back into position.

Storm clouds began gathering around us, the pedestrians left on the streets rushing into buildings to take cover from the approaching storm. As the birds dove towards us, they fired, arrows launching into the air. Several were taken down, but still others remained.

The birds balked, retreating into the air again before diving. This time, a bolt of lightning hit them, the air around us crackling with electricity. Alone, the last hybrid fled.

The leader looked towards us, asking something, to which Nico replied to after looking at Rachel. The girl approached us, two other girls broke off as well, following her lead.

"Don't. Scream." Her hand reached around the backs of our heads to around our mouths, muffling any scream I would've made. Nico and Rachel both lowered their weapons, and we held each other tightly as we were wrapped in shadows once again.

An ice-cold blast of air hit me and then we were back in the sunlight. Percy and Annabeth were both laying next to each other, thin mats beneath them.

A silence draped over the group, awkward and tense. Nico's head rested on my shoulder, his eyes closing, surrendering to sleep.

Wherever we were, it was far away from the monsters and cold.

But it was safe.

Many questions were running through my head, but one stood at the forefront of them all.

_What were those?_


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter 38: Percy Jackson

* * *

The sounds of Thalia's footsteps leaving the tent left a stretching silence inside. The sounds of the Hunters outside were muffled, I could only catch snippets of them if they walked by the front, which many avoided to do.

My left leg hurt, not a burn, but more like a throbbing. Looking down, I saw that it was wrapped with gauze, though in some spots I could see patches of dark blood seeping through. I sat up on the mat I had been given. The tent was small, but not cramped with only myself and...

_Annabeth?_

Her head was propped up on a pillow, her face white, a contrast to the tanned hue it normally was. Her hair lay spread out on the pillow, framing her face.

I turned my attention back to the entrance of the tent when the flap opened again. This time, a girl with auburn hair entered.

"Percy." She spoke, demanding my attention.

The magical aura around her was strong, and through the open flap, I could see thick forest around us.

"My lady." I said in reply. Artemis tolerated men, me slightly more than others, but only slightly. It would not due to be disrespectful to her. I dip my head and wait for her to speak to me again.

"Your group is fine." Even in the cloth room, her voice echoes.

I breathe a sigh of relief.

"But," She hesitates.

My head snaps up. _What. What is wrong?_

"There are 5 people you look for, four you have. The last is in my ranks and I will not let her go." An icy tone overtook her voice, but the voice was still hers. "The full moon rises tonight, convince her by sundown or wait another millennia."

The shifting of covers reminds us that there is another person in the room, I glance over, Annabeth's rubbing sleep from her eyes as she sits up.

"Tell her not to go on anymore quests injured." And with that, the goddess leaves.

"What was that about?" Annabeth asks me as the tent seals itself shut again.

"Our quest, I'll tell you with the others."

"The Hunt helped us?"

"Yeah, I'm going to _make an educated_ _guess_ and say that they were after some monster or another. You missed Thals."

"I'll say hi later. What happened to your leg?"

"Monster, probably."

"No, duh, Perseus son of Jack." A girl with blonde hair, the color was dark enough to be almost hazel, but even in with the poor lighting I could tell it wasn't.

She glanced at me before going over to Annabeth and helping her up from the floor.

"Can you stand?" Annabeth nodded and she walked over to me, hoisting my up with an arm, I stood on shaky legs.

_It's okay, you're together._

We walked out of the tent, the blonde leading us.

_No matter what, you're together._

We were met with the smoke of an early-evening fire and a table with food on it.

_You've held the world up for her. You would hold it up again to save her._

We walked past it.

_You'll be okay._

Under a canopy of leaves, we walked.

_No matter what, she'll be okay._

We entered a clearing, the ground covered in dead leaves and pine needles.

_Annabeth is safe._

The goddess sat on the flooring, and even though she looked different, her presence commanded the same respect, the same leadership. The same authority. The same power.

_The clattering of needles, falling to the floor._

We bowed before her.

_One._

"I see you are among the living again." Artemis spoke. "Good. Kassidy introduced herself?"

_Two._

"Yes." No. She hadn't.

_One._

"Lies. Kassidy, you have seen the people you would travel with, do you wish to continue with them?"

_Two._

"My lady, I have served you for many years, I am not your oldest huntress, but not your youngest. I am still human though immortal in ways. I am proud to have served you but it seems the Fates have woven a different path for me, may we part on good terms and meet again. It has been an honor, my lady, to have served you."

_Silence._

* * *

**WOW! I didn't actually think I would make it this far, anyways, happy Labor day, Merry Christmas, Happy Birthday... I hope you liked it, only a few chapters left, I'm definitely getting some muse back, that week-ish off was a good idea, I'm sorry I left you hanging last chap!**


	29. Chapter 29

**Chapter 29: HP**

**I HAVE EXCUSES TO WHY THIS IS LATE!**  
**I was had over 3 hours worth of meetings on Sunday so by the time I was free to write, my creativity was dead and well... When that happens, characters die.**  
**On Monday I had school, and we had a new schedule, and I had another meeting after that, so the only time I could've written anything was during lunch break or at 10 pm, but at 10pm, I just wanted sleep...**  
**Tuesday I was busy as hell and Wednesday I had 6 different meetings throughout the day so this was really at the back of my mind.**

**Thursday was spent drawing fanart... and I had school. **

**Friday I pretty much slept all day...**

* * *

The Hunt packed up quickly after we met, the girls hugging each other and promising to visit from time to time when their paths cross.

We were directed East by Thalia, who said that there was a village that way, about two miles and a half away, where we could get a taxi if it wasn't too late when we got there, otherwise we could stay at the inn.

By the time we were on our way, the Hunt had already left the clearing and we were alone. We started walking the direction she had pointed us.

Percy and Annabeth were walking with us, though slightly ahead even though they had both gotten a good knock on the head from the manticore.

Kassidy kept looking back at the clearing, even after it was far from our sight. She trailed behind even though I was sure she could have beaten us all there within minutes.

I stayed back with her while the others grouped together in the middle.

At first she tried walking a little faster, but when I did too she resigned herself to her fate and slowed down again walking beside me. We walked in silence for a long while and before long, all of the others were out of sight, though Kassidy still kept on their trail.

The snapping of a twig alerted us to another's presence, Kassidy quickly knocked an arrow in a previously hidden bow, while I drew my wand, pointing it at where the noise had come from.

A red fox sprang from the underbrush, holding a fish in it's jaws.

"Drop it, Calun." Kassidy ordered. The fox did and the fish transformed into a letter, which Kassidy glanced over before tucking it tight into one of the pockets in her jacket.

The fox walked away, seemingly pleased that it was done with it's task and left us alone after that.

We followed the others' trail in silence, her leading the way until she came to a sudden stop, shaking.

At first it was barely noticeable, then it was shuddering, as if she was cold. After a minute, she was just a blur.

Her shaking hands pulled out the letter from the fox, Calun, and it fell open, twenty lines written, sixteen I recognised, four were new.

_"Fated death a cold blade proposed,  
Spun in webs of lies and deceit,  
Options given by many foes,  
War begin upon loveseat."_

"What do you _want from me?_" Kassidy screamed as she fell to the ground in a heap. "I came with you because I had no choice! The Fate's prophecy is not an option, it is an order. _I had no choice to be here!_ They ruined my life whilst I was amongst the children my age and now I am alone in age, my friends are dead, and I have been ordered to join you on your quest that will end in death! I ran to the hunters in a chance to escape that destiny, but I am still forced to join you."

"So why not let the others bond alone without you?" I spoke slowly, unsure if she was yelling at me or at the Fates. Yelling at them could never be good, from what I heard from Percy.

"I am _immortal_, Harry Potter. I cannot die unless through battle. I hold the mind of Delphi, she whispers thoughts into my ears and floods my brain with actions. I wish to be free of her, and I can only do this through death. Yet, I am immortal. I cannot let them bond without me unless I want them to go insane! I would not wish that fate on another, at least together, we will be able to function further than only serving our own purposes! We must _bond_ with another when our souls become one and only our bonded will be able to keep us from war. That is the piece the Fates deemed _unimportant_ and t'was lost to history! I preserve the knowledge through my life only, wishing that it would be lost but when_ I wish to drink from Lethe, even after I have, Delphi whispers it into my ears once again_. She and I are separate_, we are not one. _She is the dark though sane and I am simply her vessel. _I have no escape."_

Her screaming quieted until I could hear the soft hiccups and deep breaths as she calmed herself.

Oh.

She was crying.


	30. Chapter 30

**Chapter 30: PJ**

"This is stupid. What taxi service ends at 5pm!?" Delphi kicked at the ground, a cloud of gravel and dirt dust went up before settling once again.

"This one apparently." Rachel replied, sitting on the curb.

"Don't get smart with us Rachel, I've been waiting just as long as you have for them." Annabeth replied.

We had been waiting for Kassidy and Harry to come out of the woods for a while, and the sun was setting.

Suddenly, a cry came from within the woods and we were all on our feet.

_Is it a monster? What's wrong? Are Harry and Kassidy okay?_

Questions raced through my mind just as fast as I raced through the woods. We found Kassidy and Harry next to each other, Harry standing around her protectively while she was slumped against the tree, tears running down her face. We decided to watch them from a distance, not alerting them to ourselves.

When she stopped screaming and we could hear her hiccups, we decided that they would be fine together and we slunk back to the village without them.

"It was a death sentence. Chaining myself to you. Yet I did it. I serve her still, my body a bound vessel to serve their purposes." As we left, we heard Kassidy speak quietly, to herself or to Harry, I didn't know.

A few minutes later they emerged from the woods holding hands, Kassidy's eyes were red from crying but she didn't have tear tracks down her cheeks. They dropped their hands to their sides when they saw us waiting for them, likely having expected us to have gone inside with the dropping temperature.

"What-" Annabeth sent Delphi a quick glare, shutting her up.

Annabeth coughed once, and then spoke, "The taxi service stopped at 5pm, so we'll have to stay the night." She looked at the setting sun. "We should check in soon."

We stood outside for a little longer, even though we all knew that we should head in, the sooner the better, but we still waited, finally, Cassandra wrapped her arms around herself and started walking towards the front doors.

I blinked as I entered the lobby, bright florescent lights contrasting the warm glows of the street lamps lighting the outside path startled me, blinding myself for a moment.

The receptionist's desk was at the other end of the hall which was crowded with a storm of people, some with bags still on their shoulders.

We pushed our way through the swarm trying to reach the desk, when Nico was pulled aside by a man with greying hair and wire-framed glasses.

"Hello, Nico, it's good to see you again, how are you and Will doing?" Now this confused me, Nico only let a few people call him by his name, and I had never seen him before.

"Mr. Riordan, we are doing wonderfully, just on another quest..." Nico shook his hand and moved on, glancing back at him.

"Who was that?" Rylie asked before I could ask it.

"Oh, him? He's just the-" Nico was cut off by a blinding light, folding itself around us.


	31. Chapter 31

A moment passes, all I can see is white, not the sweet white of powdered snow or a Calla Lily, but the glare of the sun in summer, like you had just been searching for your blankets in the dark, only to have your sister switch the lights on.

Blinking, I walk around, looking for something I could use to my advantage. Nothing is with me, only the clothes on my back and the shoes on my feet, not even the weapons I brought along are here in this limbo. As I try to touch the ground, the world melts into a barren ice field, though, I hesitate to call it that. The only thing growing is a icy blue flower, the beauty poking it's head through the thick matted grass, dead from the winter cold.

"With the turn of the world, life comes to be and life passes." A voice echoes around the wasteland.

"We are the Fates, but even we are at the mercy of destiny." A second joins the first.

"Blinded by our actions as you are to each other," the third Fate's rasps out.

"We have asked, Destiny has declared, and Doom has answered." They say in unison. "By morning Delphi will have come, and your souls will rest, finally at peace."

A line of mountains loom in the distance, but as the sun rises, I realize, that they are not that, but the Fates themselves. Beside me, like a cloak uncovered, the other's are revealed. Some are kneeling, some have curtsied, others bow. I take none's lead and stand, hawk's eye on them.

Hours seem to pass as they approached, their wispy togas rippling in the nonexistent wind.

Atropos found the flower, her skin looked pale and withered in comparison to it's petals. All eyes were on her as she mumbled something to herself before she drew shears from her robe. Snipping the plant's leaves, she gathered them and passed them to Clotho. Then, with a snap of her fingers, she plucked the head of the flower from it's stem and pulled every petal off.

This too, she passed to Clotho, who pulled the veins of each apart, and tied one to each of nine threads, our threads.

Atropos passed the body of the blue beauty to Lachesis, who finds a seed within the stem. Scratching up the dirt, she pats it down again, sprinkling a dust over it.

"I am Lachesis, rememberer of pasts, writer of legacy, chosen to measure your life." She stands, looking into each of our eyes, holding our gaze for a moment. "But what is a legacy? It is planting seeds in a garden you won't get to see."

There are no birds chirping, no wind whispering in our ears, nothing but silence meets her statement.

"You each have done acts in your life, not all good, not all bad, but a grey mix of black and white." Clotho speaks. "May your mark upon history be remembered as you move forward."

The silence is of peace, the air though, is damp, like the gathering of clouds before a storm. The storm gathers now, it will not be light, nor will it be the darkest of history. The dark night approaches, but it is not here. Not yet.

"Time spins, and you each breathe. Time spins, and you each speak. Time speaks, and you are silenced." It is Atropos' turn now. "To each their own, for every man's path follows a different road. Life is a highway and you each walk along it."

A crack rips along the ground, stretching out from where the seeds were planted. A ravine opens and closes just as quickly, but I find myself falling, deeper, into the pit of darkness.

From the dark, the Fates speak again, declaring another prophecy.

_"The Delphis' have united,_

_Blood moon rises on full East Coast,_

_Camps of people are ignited,_

_Lost walks the one cared for most._

_Stryga shall not rise alone,_

_Pale death hands shall touch her side,_

_Child of Neptune, chaos blown,_

_You have not tried._

_Promises once held true,_

_Shall break under pressure new,_

_Broken hearts, still beat strong,_

_But traitors shall never belong,_

_Those lies shall earn their reap,_

_But you shall always keep,_

_Loyal to the friends do wrong,_

_Only for one yearlong._

_Daughters, sons,_

_Unite and stand,_

_Alone, you shall fall,_

_At their hand."_

And then my eyes open, in front of me is a door.

I walk through it and I only feel pain, seeing only white.

* * *

fin.

I'll try and get my notes and Q&A up tomorrow sometime! I'm sorry this is late, I had it written but I had to rewrite it all because it didn't fit where I want the epilogue to go, I'll likely be getting that up in a couple days, hopefully. I will be getting the epilogue up first because that will wrap up any loose ends left, but put your questions in the comments and I will answer them as best I can.

And if you're reading this and the story's marked "complete," leave them anyways and I'll try to reply to them as well!

I hoped you enjoyed reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it!


	32. The Last of Them All

**Don't talk to me about this chapter. I was singing Le Festin and wrote this at 3 am**

**just don't-**

**Anyways, I present to you, the Epilogue.**

**Terribly sorry it's late. other stories took over my mind :/**

* * *

Magic.

Magic is like the ocean, violent and frightening, but a beauty.

Often at the same time. Magic gives as much as it takes, stealing your heart, reaping your soul, marking your mind. Flashing out flames as soon as they are ignited. Giving life to the lifeless. Bestowing a blessing and a curse.

They call him Borne Without.

Child of a father not his.

Marred by war.

Without.

Even at the age of seven, he knew the world was not kind, but still for the life of him, he couldn't understand what he was without.

He had no teachers so he taught himself, through experience and error.

He had no father, so he held his mother as tight as he could.

He had no rules, only morals told by his mother. Natural consequences were a parent, do, do not.

And for all he was without, a warm home, a safe home, friends, he built a home, a family and light.

Without magic.

So he wove stories, ones that made your heart race and your eyes wide. He sat on the stairs of abandoned New York subways long in the night and sketched stories of people, retelling how life was the way his mother said it was before the war.

His hands danced in the air, pointing to bright streetlamps at sunset, drawing skyscrapers as high as the sky. No one heard him, but still he spoke until the sun had risen and his voice hoarse.

He waited for the day the sun would shine brighter than the moon and so he waited. Days went by. Months passed. Then years, until a light flickered on in the smallest apartment on 29th street.

Just the barest, dimmest flicker, it was barely on for a second, but his sharp eyes caught it.

He was sixteen when the lights turned back on.

Still, he did not see. So he waited and listened.

He heard the screams in the night and felt the warm air hit his skin as ashes swirled in the air.

But he was alive, unlike those with. With magic, with the power. With.

There were not many like him, most had died in the war, bloody battles, or with their minds clouded with hate, they tore apart the cities.

Magic is like fire, a burning hot wick among coals and rocks. Without water, fire would consume, destroying everything in its path.

He waited, tracing the faces of five friends.

_Dad, mom, Percy, Annabeth,_ Nico.

He watched.

Floods of water slam against the shore, the air thick with clouds. Shadows seemed to crawl from every corner, but the moment he walked close, the waves calmed, the sky cleared, and the shadows drew back.

Four years later, on his twentieth birthday, the world calmed.

The sky cleared and at long last, he could _see_.

When the sky opened, he pulled out from the lowest drawer, a photo.

Taken long, long, before his birth. It was torn at the ends and frayed but he could still see the faces of them.

He touched each's, reciting their name and deeds. Their adventures, their friends, both the dead and the living, and their wishes.

And when the last name was spoken, the last wish granted, the last story told; then was when a halo of light wrapped him like a warm blanket. He watched twenty years flash by in a matter of minutes, watched his life go by before his eyes.

And when he blinked, he was standing amongst his family.

_Mom, dad, Percy, Annabeth, Nico._

* * *

**I... i guess that's the end?**

**I dragged this out for so long and I hate it.. I wanted to get this chapter out before NaNoWriMo this year but.. I guess that didn't happen.**

**The story didn't end the way I wanted it to, but I think I like this better. A year ago... My plans were vague, writing until it felt complete... Know I know it's complete. **

**Thank you for any follows, favorites, and reviews you left, they always make me happy! **


End file.
